Calendrier de l'avent VF - 25 jours de Dustane
by RowenRx
Summary: J'étais motivé alors voici 25 histoires sans rapport les unes aux autres sur le ship DustinxJane de Stranger Things!
1. 1 Rencontre

JOUR 1

Rencontre

Onze courait aussi vite que possible entre ces bois inconnus, essayant de fuir les hommes armés que Papa avait envoyé derrière elle. S'ils la rattrapaient, ils la tueraient directement et s'ils ne la tuaient pas, ils la ramènerait et elle savait que Papa la punirait. Elle ne voulait pas revenir, il en était hors de question. Le monstre la terrifiait et le portail qu'elle avait ouvert était déjà un portail de trop. Au moins peut-être, avoir tué le gentil monsieur qui lui avait offert des frites les retarderait. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, mais si elle était obligée, elle n'hésiterait pas. Ils ne la ramèneraient pas là-bas, pas avec le monstre, pas avec Papa.

La pluie tombait si fortement sur elle et autour d'elle que ses pieds nus glissaient sur le sol et s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Elle n'aimait pas sentir son corps être trempé comme ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sans savoir ce que c'était, elle savait qu'elle pouvait craindre un rhume ou une grippe à cause de la mortalité de ces maladies.

Le gentil monsieur qui lui avait donné des frites lui manquait un peu. Il avait une grosse voix et elle aurait aimé apprécier sa compagnie un peu plus.

Ses pieds glissèrent sur la boue et elle tomba par terre en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle mit un petit moment à se relever, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit un flash lumineux de petite taille. Elle commença à paniquer quand elle entendit une voix qui était bien trop jeune pour appartenir aux hommes armés. Elle resta immobile, trop terrifiée pour agir, et elle vit bientôt apparaître devant elle un garçon de son âge poussant un vélo d'une main en tenant une radio portable de l'autre.

Elle ne voyait pas bien ce à quoi il ressemblait. Le flash était suffisamment fort pour l'aveugler et assombrir le garçon, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait vraiment fort mais elle pouvait discerner qu'il portait une casquette, qu'il avait des cheveux bouclés et était un peu gros.

Elle resserra les bras sur elle, ne sachant pas quelle était la bonne façon d'agir, essayant de fixer le garçon alors que le flash lui faisait mal aux yeux tandis qu'il rapprochait sa radio de sa boucher pour parler à quelqu'un dont elle ne percevait pas bien la voix.

«J'ai trouvé quelqu'un! … Non, ce n'est pas Will, je crois que c'est une fille, elle a l'air perdu et terrifié! … Que je la ramène où? … Chez Mike, d'accord! Terminé!»

Il renfonça l'antenne de sa radio et s'approcha d'Onze, lentement pour ne pas la faire fuir. Il tendit la main vers elle pour l'inviter à le suivre et après une hésitation, elle accepta de prendre sa main et de le suivre. Il retira la veste et la casquette qu'il portait et les mit sur elle avant de l'installer sur la selle de vélo, le poussant aussi rapidement que possible sur le bord de la route.

Il lui demanda quel était son nom mais elle ne répondit pas, les mains accrochées à lui en tremblant fortement. Il ne sembla pas se démonter car il lui dit d'une voix forte qu'il s'appelait Dustin.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne. Elle l'observa attentivement, essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui rien qu'en le regardant. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit ainsi mais en l'observant, elle pouvait au moins savoir comment il semblait réagir au fait d'être observé.

Onze aimait bien ce garçon. Elle espérait que lui ne serait pas tué par les hommes armés de Papa. La meilleure façon de le protéger serait encore de le prévenir quand ils seraient arrivés peut importe là où le garçon voulait l'emmener.


	2. 2 Sherlock

Jour 2

Sherlock

Jane Hopper vivait avec Dustin Henderson depuis longtemps à présent, au 221B Baker Street. Elle ne pouvait pas juste dire qu'elle travaillait pour lui ou avec lui car ce n'était pas exactement cela. Elle travaillait _grâce_ à lui. Pour être parfaitement exact, le travail de Jane constituait à parler du travail de Dustin. C'était-à-dire qu'elle transcrivait sur un blog internet les enquêtes criminelles que son colocataire et partenaire de vie résolvait.

Si elle devait être honnête, ça n'avait pas toujours été aussi amusant que ça l'était aujourd'hui et ce ne serait jamais simple. Pour la simplicité, elle pouvait vivre en acceptant qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais cela car rien n'avait été facile dans sa vie. En fait, elle devait admettre que c'était un peu plus simple depuis qu'elle était revenue de la guerre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de séquelles – rien qu'au plan physique, elle boitait quand elle était fatiguée et son nez saignait involontairement de sa volonté dès que la situation devenait un peu trop énergique, et il était hors de question qu'elle parle des séquelles psychologiques – mais elle avait rencontré Dustin et il avait accepté ses problèmes comme elle avait accepté les siens.

Gagner sa vie en écrivant sur le travail d'un autre était un peu étrange mais le métier de Dustin Henderson était unique en son genre: détective consultant. Il intervenait sur des tas et des tas de crimes en aidant la police et l'inspecteur Hopper. L'inspecteur Hopper était dans le métier depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu'il avait eu le temps de voir Jane grandir et améliorer sa relation avec son beau-frère Will, mais c'était encore autre chose. Son père avait d'abord très mal pris l'association entre Dustin et Jane mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Travailler avec Dustin Henderson était une bonne chose pour elle. L'excitation du travail l'avait aidé à surmonter ses problèmes. Et elle aimait bien la compagnie de Dustin.

-o-o-o-

Le corps que la police avait trouvé enthousiasmait Dustin. C'était toujours un peu amusant de voir le jeune homme regarder partout, chercher des indices et résoudre le crime avec cette lueur d'excitation dans les yeux comme si c'était encore la première fois. À chaque fois, elle le trouvait mignon, même si la situation n'était pas adaptée à cela.

«Jane, tu saignes.»

Jane sortit de ses réflexions, sa vue soudainement obstruée par un mouchoir jetable blanc. Elle remercia Dustin et enfonça le tissu dans la cavité nasale concernée avant de se concentrer sur la scène de crime.

«C'est un homme qui a la trentaine ou la quarantaine. On pense qu'il a été étranglé.» marmonna Hopper en observant attentivement Dustin qui inspectait le corps. Jane était toujours surprise de voir que son père se méfiait de Dustin alors qu'il continuait à faire appel à ses services. Dustin disait que c'était à cause d'elle et elle ne savait pas comment le prendre.

-En fait, il a 37 ans. À la forme de ses fesses, il fait un travail de boulot de bureau mais fait du sport pour s'entretenir. La trace de son alliance nous montre qu'il est marié, a deux enfants en bas âge et un gros chien si on fait attention aux marques sur son pantalon et sa cravate. La couleur de ses ongles indique qu'il fume parfois mais a commencé à arrêter et la saleté sur ses chaussures montre qu'il n'a plus de permis.

-C'est incroyable.» souffla Jane en regardant le corps à son tour, essayant de voir ce qu'il voyait. Elle ne voyait pas tout mais avec l'expérience, elle avait appris à percevoir certaines choses.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça.» rétorqua Hopper en grognant, agacé par l'air fier qui apparaissait sur le visage de Dustin comme à chaque fois qu'elle le complimentait. «Tu ne peux pas juste nous dire comment il est mort?

-Il a été étranglé à mort. Le meurtrier a voulu faire croire à une agression qui aurait mal tournée mais il s'y est mal pris. Un agression tourne trop rarement mal sur un étranglement et quand ça arrive, c'est plus souvent un étranglement à mains nues et pas par quelque chose d'aussi fin. À la vue de l'épaisseur de ce qui a étranglé ce pauvre type à mort, je dirais que c'est une corde de guitare de mauvaise qualité. C'est une vengeance exécutée par une personne de grande taille, peu organisée et avec des accès de colère suffisamment fortes pour le pousser au meurtre. Il avait prévu le coup depuis un moment mais pas qu'il l'exécuterait aussi vite, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de faire croire à un vol. Il comptait très certainement se débarrasser du corps à la base mais comme sa victime a provoqué une crise de colère imprévue alors il a du improviser.

-C'est impressionnant, comme toujours.

-Ce n'est rien de plus que de l'observation mais j'apprécie ton enthousiasme.»

Dustin aimait agacer Hopper en ne cachant pas qu'il appréciait l'attention que Jane lui donnait. Il ne le faisait jamais trop, juste un peu à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais il savait que ça affectait Hopper car il était un père beaucoup trop attaché à sa fille et trop protecteur.

Quand Dustin eut fini son travail, il tint Jane coude contre coude, salua l'équipe de Hopper et quitta la scène de crime en marchant d'un pas légèrement dansant. Il proposa à son amie d'aller manger et elle accepta sans hésiter.


	3. 3 Du point de vue des autres

Jour 3

Du point de vue des autres

Will trouvait que Dustin et Jane allaient bien ensemble, d'une façon étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ça fonctionnait. Ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout parce que même s'ils étaient ensemble, ça ne les empêchait pas de passer du temps avec les autres, ce qui rendait plus évident aux yeux de tous que leur relation était différente de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer car ils ne s'embrassaient jamais et se tenaient tout juste la main mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, du moment qu'ils étaient heureux.

Lucas était probablement celui qui avait remarqué le plus tôt qu'il y avait un truc entre Jane et Dustin. En fait, ça l'avait plus surpris qu'à leur première rencontre avec la jeune fille, Dustin n'ait pas directement dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle comme il le disait à l'époque pour chaque fille qui lui donnait plus de trente secondes de son attention, ce qui s'était avéré évident quand Mike avait déclaré avoir embrassé Elfe. Ça ne le surprenait alors pas qu'ils soient en couple mais plus que Dustin ne s'en vante pas auprès de tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il avait mûri finalement. Pas que ça le concerne.

Mike était encore un petit peu tendu quand il voyait Dustin et Jane se tenir par la main. Ce n'était pas qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle et jaloux de lui, ou l'inverse, mais plutôt qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retardé leur relation. Il savait que Dustin avait d'abord refusé de sortir avec Jane à cause de lui alors il se sentait un peu responsable. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, alors ça le rassurait qu'ils ne soient pas restés chacun de leur côté car il était l'ex d'Elfe.

Max restait surprise par la délicatesse que prenait Dustin avec Jane. Il ne la prenait pas pour une chose fragile comme le faisait Mike mais, d'un autre côté, ne faisait que très rarement le premier pas, laissant leur relation avancer lentement mais au rythme de Jane. C'était surprenant et comme Jane n'osait pas non plus aller trop vite, ils stagnaient à simplement se tenir la main, ce qui était absolument adorable et étrange.

Steve adorait Dustin, il ne le cachait pas, c'était son enfant préféré. Alors le voir avec Jane ne le dérangeait pas car son ami avait vraiment l'air heureux ainsi. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil leur relation par principe mais il n'allait pas non plus jusqu'à créer des problèmes à Jane. Et il ressentait une étrange fierté maternelle à voir ses enfants être heureux alors il les observait avec tendresse en les embêtant à peine et ne cachait pas non plus sa fierté.

Robin trouvait leur couple simple, comme tous les autres, avec le petit avantage tout de même que tant qu'ils resteraient en couple, elle aurait le droit d'être le témoin principal de la fierté de Steve. Et elle appréciait Dustin, il était un petit gars intelligent et elle gardait alors un œil sur cette relation sans le montrer, juste pour être sûre que tout allait bien.

Erica n'aimait pas particulièrement les amis de Lucas mais elle acceptait Dustin. Alors dès qu'elle voyait Jane, elle lui posait encore et encore des questions, juste pour savoir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle appréciait particulièrement Dustin ou s'inquiétait pour lui.

Hopper avait tenté de converser avec Dustin mais n'avait pas eu besoin. Joyce était passée par là avant et s'était assurée que tout irait bien alors Dustin avait tout retenu et rassuré le chef de la police en faisant de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait ses inquiétudes et qu'il ne voulait pas poser de problème à quiconque.

Joyce laissait faire. Elle n'avait rien ni contre Jane ni contre Dustin alors elle se contentait de les laisser faire en toute confiance. C'était le rôle d'une bonne mère que de faire confiance à ses enfants après tout. Et puis, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.


	4. 4 L'aveu

Jour 4

Aveu

Jane aimait passer du temps avec Dustin. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu un moment à eux seuls pourtant elle l'appréciait son ami. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup alors elle profitait de chaque instant qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Ils étaient chez elle et mangeaient des gaufres pour se féliciter d'avoir fini le travail qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Jane était persuadée qu'ils avaient fait le meilleur travail de groupe et qu'ils auraient la meilleure note et son enthousiasme amusait énormément son ami qui ne cachait pas son rire. C'était bien ainsi.

Dustin reposa sa fourchette après avoir fini ses gaufres et observa ses mains, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Jane releva la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait et elle remarqua alors qu'il rougissait, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose pour déranger son ami de la sorte.

«Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui! Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que... je veux te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi juste sans trop y réfléchir.

-Mais c'est important, il faut faire ça bien.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est compliqué.

-Alors dis-le simplement. Même si c'est important, il vaut mieux que tu le dises d'une façon qui te convienne.»

Elle tenta son sourire le plus rassurant et ça sembla fonctionner. Dustin délia ses mains, revissa sa casquette, se perdit une courte seconde dans ses pensées puis releva la tête vers elle.

«Je t'aime.»

Jane écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant de comprendre tous les signes que lui avait adressé son ami ces derniers temps. Ça faisait bien plus sens ainsi.

Dustin s'inquiéta un peu du silence de la jeune fille et s'en voulu. Il releva la tête pour lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire quand il la sentit poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, serrant doucement sa main.

«Moi aussi.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr.

-Quand je veux dire que je t'aime, ce n'est pas aimer comme on aime un ami-...

-Je sais. Et moi aussi.»

Puis, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir ou répondre, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça contre elle avec un sourire jusqu'à le sentir la serrer à son tour contre lui en riant doucement, soulagé par sa réponse positive.


	5. 5 Les premiers mots

Jour 5

Les premiers mots

_Tu peux le faire voler?_

Jane n'avait jamais su quoi penser de la phrase qui était écrite sur son bras. C'était supposé être la première chose que lui dirait son âme-sœur, mais ça ne faisait aucun sens. Quand elle était petite, Kali lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle devait avoir des pouvoirs. Elle s'était alors jetée du haut d'une branche pour essayer de voler et s'était cassée un bras. Kali lui avait alors dit que la phrase voulait dire qu'elle pouvait faire voler des objets alors elle avait jeté des objets au travers de sa chambre tout un après-midi avant de se faire punir et de se rendre compte qu'elle avait juste cassé sa poupée préférée et sa voiture de course. Elle avait arrêté d'écouter Kali pendant toute une semaine parce qu'elle la boudait.

En grandissant, elle avait arrêté de regarder la phrase sur son bras. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne faisait pas de sens à ses yeux alors elle avait fait tout son possible pour l'oublier. Elle avait presque réussi.

Quand elle fut adoptée avec Kali, elle fut très surprise et heureuse à la fois. Elle avait à présent un père, une mère et deux frères en plus de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux. Cependant, l'anxiété sociale qu'elle avait l'avait empêchée d'aller en cours tout un mois. À chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait du collège, la vue de tous les élèves la terrifiait et la pétrifiait sur place alors Joyce la ramenait à la maison et chaque soir Will l'aidait à avancer dans les cours. Petit à petit, elle réussissait à calmer son soucis d'anxiété sociale mais Joyce préférait s'assurer qu'elle soit parfaitement à l'aise avec ce nouvel environnement avant de la ramener à l'école. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'emmenait à son travail. Voir des gens passer dans une boutique était une façon simple pour Jane de faire passer sa peur des autres et l'anxiété que ça provoquait en elle.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir aller au collège.

-o-o-o-

Un soir, Will reçut de la visite. Quatre personnes de son âge, trois garçons et une fille. Apparemment, ils faisaient du jeu de rôle, quoi que ce fusse, et s'étaient réfugiés et installés sur la table du salon. Joyce et Jim étaient partis en amoureux, Kali était quelque part en ville et Jonathan les surveillait sans vraiment les surveiller – il leur faisait confiance.

Jane n'osait pas approcher ce groupe d'inconnus alors elle les observait et les analysait attentivement par l'embrasure de sa porte. De temps à autre, ils la regardaient également alors elle fuyait dans sa chambre. Au bout de la troisième fois, Will l'interpella.

«Tu peux venir nous regarder jouer si tu veux.»

Elle hésita avant de finalement rejoindre le fauteuil du salon sur lequel elle se percha pour les observer à une distance raisonnable. Elle ne voyait pas bien mais c'était déjà bien.

«Tu as déjà fait du jeu de rôle, Jane?»

Elle secoua la tête alors Will prit le temps de lui expliquer les règles et la campagne en cours. Elle comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait, c'était intéressant.

À un moment donné, ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation où ils devaient faire s'envoler une machine étrange – Jane se demandait pourquoi ils ne disaient pas que c'était un avion – et ça devait être Dustin, si elle ne se trompait pas, qui devait jeter les dés. Lucas et Mike étaient en train de se plaindre qu'il allait rater le lancer comme il avait raté les autres durant la soirée et qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir à cause de lui. Alors la rousse, Max, se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

«Propose à la nouvelle sœur de Will de jeter les dés pour toi.

-Elle s'appelle Jane.» rappela celui-ci avant de se tourner vers elle à son tour, suivi des autres. «Tu veux lancer les dés pour Dustin?

-Pourquoi?

-Pour qu'on ne perde pas la partie!» répondit Lucas comme si c'était évident.

-Allez Jane, s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tomber.»

Les laisser tomber? Mais ils n'étaient pas dans l'avion, comment pouvait-elle les laisser tomber? Dustin lui tendit les dés en souriant grandement.

«Tu peux le faire voler?»

_Tu peux le faire voler?_

Jane se leva mécaniquement et s'avança en le fixant avec des yeux ronds, finissant par le faire rougir. Elle prit les dés dans sa main et les lança avec une précaution toute particulière avant de se tourner vers Dustin à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Pourtant, elle voulait lui dire qu'il était son âme-sœur, mais ne savait pas comment le faire.

Tout le monde s'exclama de joie autour d'elle et elle se réfugia sur le canapé pour fuir tous ces éclats de voix. Will remarqua sa panique et posa ses mains sur la table pas assez fortement pour lui faire peur mais assez pour interpeller les autres.

«Faisons une pause et mangeons quelque chose.»

Dustin fut le premier à valider cette idée. Will se tourna alors vers Jane.

«Tu veux quelque chose?

-Des gaufres.»

Will alla alors dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Dustin se tourna à nouveau vers Jane.

«C'était génial, tu es douée pour ça!

-Ce n'est qu'un lancer de dés.»

Dustin fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer. Il regarda les autres qui préparaient un plan pour la suite puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler sur le ton de la confidence.

«Tu es mon âme-sœur?»

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'assit par terre contre le fauteuil et lui montra son bras où était l'inscription.

_Ce n'est qu'un lancer de dés._

«C'est parce que j'aime autant le jeu de rôle que j'ai compris que ça avait un rapport. Enfin, pas que mais ça m'a semblé être encore plus évident.»

Elle montra son propre bras.

«Je croyais que j'étais une super-héroïne quand j'étais petite. Ça m'a attiré des problèmes alors j'ai détesté cette phrase parce que je croyais qu'elle me mentait. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge au final.

-Ça te fait quoi de savoir que je suis ton âme-sœur?

-Rien du tout. Je savais déjà que j'avais une âme-sœur et que ce serait un ou une inconnu.»

Dustin se mit à rire, attirant l'attention des autres sur eux mais Jane ne s'en sentit pas plus inquiétée que ça.

«C'est cohérent, vu comme ça. Je trouve ça bien que tu sois mon âme-sœur. Tu as l'air vraiment sympa. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.»

Il lui adressa son plus grand sourire et lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra. Il se redressa en entendant Will revenir et retourna s'asseoir en lui adressant un dernier petit signe de main.

Jane décida qu'avoir Dustin comme âme-sœur n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il avait l'air gentil, c'était rassurant. Elle espérait que ce serait toujours ainsi.


	6. 6 Sous une étoile filante

Jour 6

Sous une étoile filante

Dustin avait attendu un long moment la pluie d'étoile filante qui devait arriver ce six décembre. Il avait demandé à tous ses amis de venir et l'idée leur plaisait également mais il se doutait que Mike, Will, Lucas et Max seraient plus intéressés par l'idée romantique que scientifique de la chose alors il avait demandé à Steve et Robin mais si le premier pouvait l'emmener, il ne comprenait pas grand chose aux sciences et la seconde était grippée et au lit depuis deux jours déjà, désespérée de ne pas pouvoir les suivre au spot que Billy et Steve avaient trouvé pour observer le ciel. En fait, il s'était très vite douté qu'il serait le seul à être intéressé pour tout l'intérêt scientifique de l'événement. Ce n'était pas si grave car il aimait passer du temps avec ses amis malgré tout.

Le soir du six, ils étaient tous au fameux spot de Billy et Steve – qui était une immense falaise donnant une vue sur la ville voisine à Hawkins – et Dustin comprit très vite pourquoi ils avaient trouvé cet endroit à l'origine. Will et Mike disparurent vite quelque part à l'ombre, et Max et Lucas ne se cachèrent pas pour s'embrasser et se tenir par la main alors que Billy et Steve n'étaient même pas sortis de la voiture. Il s'assit au bord de la falaise et prit ses jumelles pour observer les étoiles attentivement.

Quelques unes étaient déjà passées quand il vit quelque chose de bien plus gros passer. Il quitta ses jumelles des yeux pour regarder le ciel et se rendit compte que ce qui était en train de passer était réellement énorme et en train de se crasher pas très loin d'eux. Est-ce qu'il était le seul à l'avoir vu? Il se retourna et se rendit compte que c'était le cas. Il regarda à nouveau la chose énorme tomber entre des arbres non-loin et provoquer un léger tremblement de terre. Ça l'énerva que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Dustin vérifia que personne ne le voyait et se précipita à toute vitesse vers ce qui était tombé du ciel. Il aurait été plus rapide sur son vélo mais n'avait pas le choix comme c'était Steve qui l'avait emmené dans sa voiture et il était de toute façon plus discret à pieds.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt pendant un long moment et eut peur de s'être trompé de chemin quand il faillit tomber dans un cratère. Il s'arrêta juste à temps et atterrit sur ses genoux.

En contre-bas dans le cratère, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une météorite. Il s'entendit pousser un cri d'excitation et descendit la pente en roulant presque jusqu'en bas. Il se rapprocha de la météorite puis tendit la main pour la toucher et ce fut à ce moment-là que celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux comme une noix de coco géante. Il poussa un autre cri en reculant vivement, sautant sur place, ne voulant pas déranger la forme de vie qui sortirait mais il n'y eut rien, juste une fumée qui s'échappait rapidement.

Il calma sa déception en se disant qu'il était déjà tombé sur une météorite et que c'était génial quand une forme sombre apparut dans la météorite-noix-de-coco. La forme s'approcha lentement avant de s'écraser par terre sous les yeux de Dustin.

Ça aurait pu être décevant mais il émit un petit cri de souris et se mit à genoux pour aider l'extra-terrestre qui venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds. L'extra-terrestre avait une forme humanoïde et semblait vêtu d'un poncho qui recouvrait tout son corps.

«Je... Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance! Je m'appelle Dustin, bienvenue sur notre planète, c'est la planète Terre. Vous êtes venu en paix? Seul? Est-ce que vous parlez ma langue?»

L'être releva la tête vers Dustin quand il le mit à la même hauteur que lui. Sa tête était couverte d'un casque qui lui faisait penser à une gaufre, deux gros yeux complètement marrons, deux oreilles très longues comme un elfe et la peau légèrement translucide. L'être tendit une main gantée vers lui et la posa sur sa poitrine et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il entendit une voix étrange, très difficile à genrer.

**«Je-m'app-elle-Onze.**

-Onze? Drôle de nom mais d'accord! Vous me comprenez?

**-Je-te-com-prends. **

-Vous êtes venu en paix sur Terre?

**-O-ui. Je-suis-tom-bée.»**

Il put voir dans ses mots qu'elle était de genre féminin comme s'il la voyait écrire.

«Vous êtes tombée? Du ciel?»

Elle hocha la tête et pointa le ciel au moment où une étoile filante passa. Dustin s'entendit éclater de joie.

«Les étoiles filantes sont des vaisseaux extra-terrestres?

**-O-ui. Mais-pas-tou-jours.»**

Elle leva son autre main pour attraper la casquette de Dustin.

**«C'est-quoi?**

-Une casquette. On la met normalement pour se protéger du soleil mais certains en portent aussi par habitude. Vous voulez l'essayer?

**-Je-peux?**

-Oui, allez-y!»

Elle hésita puis mit lentement la casquette sur sa tête, comme il l'avait portée lui-même avant cela puis baissa les yeux sur lui ensuite.

**«Je-te-re-ssemb-le?**

-Il ne suffit pas d'une casquette pour se ressembler mais en tout cas elle vous va bien!

**-Mer-ci. Je-l'ai-me-bi-en.»** Elle lui rendit sa casquette. **«Tu-ne-dois-pas-di-re-que-tu-m'as-vue.**

-Quoi? Pourquoi? C'est une découverte incroyable, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers et-

**-Ta-p-la-nète-n'est-pas-p-rête.**

-Quoi? Pas prête à quoi?

**-Aux-aut-res-for-mes-de-vie. Vous-êtes-t-rop-sen-sib-les.**

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes venue sur Terre?

**-Je-suis-tom-bée.**

-Ce n'était pas prévu?

**-Non. Dé-so-lée.**

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour votre vaisseau?

**-Non. Je-suis-de-scen-due-pour-voir-si-je-n'a-vais-ri-en-dé-tru-it. Dé-so-lée-d'a-voir-a-bi-mée-vot-re-terre.**

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle sait se réparer tout seule quand quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

**-C'est-pra-ti-que.**

-N'est-ce pas? Je suppose que vous allez devoir partir bientôt, pour rester le plus discrète possible.

**-O-ui. Il-le-faut.**

-Je... Un instant!»

Il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches en s'écartant légèrement avant d'en sortir une barre chocolatée un peu écrasée et fondue qu'il lui tendit.

«Je peux vous proposer de la nourriture terrienne? Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos allergies mais-»

Onze prit la barre chocolatée et la renifla avant d'ouvrir sa bouche énorme avec deux rangées de dents et de la mâcher.

«Non, vous-... Vous êtes supposée retirer l'emballage d'abord?»

L'extra-terrestre pencha la tête sur le côté et mâcha encore un moment avant de retirer l'emballage déchiqueté de sa bouche et de l'observer avec curiosité.

**«Que-dois-je-fai-re-de-l'em-ba-lla-ge?**

-Juste... Donnez-le-moi, je le jetterai dans une poubelle.

**-Pour-quoi?**

-C'est là que vont les déchets.

**-Vous-en-tou-rez-vot-re-nou-rri-ture-de-vos-dé-chets?**

-C'est compliqué.

**-Je-vois-ce-la. Mer-ci-pour-vot-re-nou-rri-ture. Je-n'ai-ri-en-à-te-do-nner.**

-Ce n'est pas grave. Simplement, venez me le dire le jour où la Terre sera prête aux autres formes de vie.

**-Mais... D'acc-ord. Je vi-en-drais.**

-Merci.

-Dustin!»

L'intéressé se retourna en entendant qu'il était appelé et jura.

«Mince! Vous devez partir, mes amis me cherchent.»

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Onze.

Dustin rouvrit les yeux, perdu, entendant les voix de ses amis se rapprocher. Il était au fond du cratère et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Le cratère avait l'air déjà ancien et le sol froid sous lui. C'était comme si il n'y avait pas eu une météorite une seconde auparavant ni d'extra-terrestre aux grands yeux marrons et à la bouche énorme. Il entendit Steve glisser jusqu'à lui avant de le voir.

«Henderson! Ça va mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»

Il avait promis à Onze de ne pas parler d'elle.

«J'ai cru voir un truc.

-Tu as fait une sacré chute. Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Tu m'étonnes. Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche mon pote, si tu étais assommé tout ce temps, c'est que tu t'es bien fait mal.

-Une heure?»

Mais il n'avait parlé que quelques minutes à Onze pourtant... Il se redressa avec l'aide de Steve en grognant et s'appuya sur lui quand il fut debout.

«Je vous ramène, il faut que tu te reposes. Ta mère va me tuer.

-Je te protégerai.

-C'est ça, tout ce que tu veux.»

Dustin se laissa ramener jusqu'au spot de Steve et Billy et eut le droit d'aller à la place du mort en voiture. Tout le monde semblait déçu de mettre fin à la soirée aussitôt mais ils semblaient tous inquiets pour lui alors personne ne dit rien.

Lors du trajet du retour, il rassurant vaguement Will et Mike – Lucas et Max étant dans la voiture de Billy – en regardant le ciel par la vitre de la portière. La pluie d'étoiles filantes était terminée pourtant, alors qu'il était pratiquement arrivé chez lui, il fut certain de voir une très grosse étoile filante défiler dans le ciel.


	7. 7 écailles

Jour 7

Écailles

Durant toute son existence, Jane avait séduit un grand nombre d'humains. Elle ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait exactement mais Kali était toujours fière d'elle quand elle le faisait, disant que tous les humains étaient mauvais et qu'elle avait raison d'agir de la sorte. Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire alors elle l'écoutait et suivait son éducation. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer noyer les humains alors qu'elle faisait ça depuis si longtemps.

Un matin, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon et réveillait l'océan où elle était, Jane vit passer un petit bateau de pêche. Elle s'approcha de l'engin et put lire son nom à l'avant: le Scoop Troop. C'était un nom comme un autre mais il lui semblait que les humains nommaient rarement leur bateau en deux mots. Peut importe, elle allait noyer l'un de ces humains.

Elle passa la matinée entière à les étudier. Ils étaient quatre à bord, c'était vraiment un tout petit bateau, deux hommes et deux femmes. L'homme et la femme les plus âgés avaient la trentaine et étaient en bonne forme physique. La plus jeune avait tout juste la vingtaine et semblait un peu plus maigre que les autres mais parlait très fort et ne serait pas discrète à noyer dans l'eau claire à cause de sa couleur de peau (il ne serait pas facile de cacher son corps pendant qu'elle la noyait). Elle se rabattit donc sur le dernier membre. Il n'était ni le plus jeune ni le plus vieux, parlait beaucoup et riait très fort et il était gras. Kali aimait la chair humaine, elle apprécierait sûrement qu'elle le lui rapporte. Elle se mit donc à l'observer plus que les autres, guettant le moment où il serait seul pour le charmer avec sa voix et le séduire jusqu'à sa mort.

Le lendemain, peu de temps avant que le soleil ne soit en son point le plus haut, elle trouva un moment où il était seul. L'homme était assis à l'arrière du bateau et surveillait la mer. Elle s'approcha lentement, balançant sa queue lentement pour avancer vers lui. Il la vit arriver trop tard.

Sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles au travers de son chant et elle le regarda se rapprocher du bord et se pencher en avant. Elle sortit alors de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches et chanta plus doucement en tendant les bras dans sa direction pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Il se penchait de plus en plus vers elle et sa perdition quand l'un des marins, l'autre homme, l'appela. Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe immédiatement. Elle se précipita sous l'eau mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vue. Paniquée, elle fuit loin du bateau, mais juste assez pour continuer à l'épier. Personne ne croyait ceux qui disaient voir une sirène alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas sur ce sujet.

Elle ne put pas le revoir seul de la journée et quand le bateau retourna au port le soir-même, elle regarda le marin partir sans abandonner pour autant. Elle avait dit qu'elle noierait cet homme alors elle n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir fait.

Les jours suivants, le marin du Scoop Troop ne fut jamais seul. Il y avait toujours au moins une autre personne avec lui et ça l'agaçait mais elle ne laissa pas tomber et continua chaque jour de surveiller ce marin, apparaissant dans son champ de vision quand il était seul à regarder d'un côté et chantant quelques notes pour l'atteindre.

Son jour arriva enfin. Un lourd après-midi qui chauffait l'eau et les humains, son marin fut seul, au même endroit que la première fois. C'était son moment, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais cette chance. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et chanta comme elle n'avait jamais chanté avant. À l'instant où le marin se tourna vers elle et se pencha légèrement, elle l'attrapa par les vêtements et le tira dans l'eau de toutes ses forces.

Le corps de l'homme tomba dans l'eau en faisant un bruit fort alors elle se dépêcha de l'emmener dans les profondeurs, enroulant sa queue autour de lui et enfonçant ses griffes acérées dans ses vêtements pour le coincer contre elle dans la procédure. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper, la repoussant et essayant de regagner la surface, ce qui la surprit et la terrifia. Les humains ne se débattaient pas d'ordinaire quand elle les noyait, pas aussi fortement, ils voulaient trop l'écouter chanter pour ça.

Elle arrêta de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs et le regarda attentivement alors que sa queue se desserrait autour du corps du marin, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se débattait autant. Elle comprit quand il ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative désespérée. Il voulait _vivre_.

Elle le relâcha complètement et s'écarta en sentant le dégoût d'elle-même l'envahir alors que l'homme nageait de toutes ses forces vers la surface. Jamais elle n'avait arrachée la vie à un humain qui voulait vivre, elle en était sûre.

_L'était-elle vraiment?_

Elle releva les yeux vers l'homme qui sombrait à nouveau. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il était mort mais elle pouvait sentir la vie qui peinait à rester en lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se précipita vers lui et le poussa jusqu'à la surface à toute vitesse. Elle maintint l'homme hors de l'eau jusqu'à ce que les autres les voient et disparut aussitôt quand il fut récupéré, terrifiée d'avoir été vue et de ses actes.

Elle suivit le bateau de loin jusqu'au soir, comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle observa l'homme qui s'accrochait à ses amis faiblement, se faisant emmener loin du bateau. Quand les humains manquaient de se noyer, ils ne reprenaient que rarement la mer alors elle sût qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Ça la rendit triste, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce que ce ne fut plus possible et disparut à nouveau dans l'eau.

Bien longtemps après, quand deux pleines lunes furent passées, elle retomba sur son marin.

Il n'était pas sur son bateau mais sur une plage, à une distance certaine du port, et il posait tout juste ses pieds dans l'eau, l'air ailleurs. Elle fut rassurée de le voir, tant qu'elle ne fit pas attention à se cacher et s'approcha lentement, allant se poser sur un rocher. Il la remarqua et recula d'abord loin de l'eau, comme si elle pouvait aller le chercher alors que l'eau n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de profondeur, puis s'approcha à nouveau, vers les rochers, intrigué. Quand elle se redressa pour mieux le voir, il se tourna précipitamment en rougissant et elle se rappela alors que les humains n'aimaient pas voir les poitrines dénudées.

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à elle, la main sur les yeux, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, ses pieds et mollets trempés dans l'eau.

«C'est toi qui voulait me noyer, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle ne répondit pas à cela. Il connaissait la réponse, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle confirme quoi que ce soit.

«Pourquoi tu as décidé de m'épargner?

-Tu voulais vivre.»

Il lui adressa un regard comme si elle lui avait dit des mots horribles avant de serrer des dents et des poings.

«Tu dis ça comme si j'étais le premier.

-Tu l'es. Pour moi.

-Tu as noyé beaucoup d'hommes?

-Un certain nombre. Pas que des hommes.

-Et personne ne t'a résistée? Jamais?

-Ils aiment ma voix.

-Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté de chanter pour moi? Tu voulais tester ma volonté de vivre?

-Je n'ai pas arrêté. Mais quand tu es tombé dans l'eau, tu ne m'as plus écouté.

-Tu crois que combien d'hommes auraient eu envie de vivre si tu ne les avait pas envoûtés avec ta voix?

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne regrette pas. Les humains sont mauvais.

-Mauvais? Mauvais selon qui? La sirène qui les noie? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies un avis très objectif sur la question!

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier là-dessus.

-Très bien! Pourquoi tu es revenue me voir alors?

-Je ne veux pas répondre à ta question.»

Il s'approcha d'un pas puis fit demi-tour en serrant le chapeau sur sa tête et ses cheveux entre ses mains avant de revenir, les yeux emplis de colère.

«Tu es venue me voir une première fois pour m'envoûter, tu m'as suivi pendant des semaines pour me noyer puis tu as changé d'avis soudainement et là, des semaines après encore, tu viens me voir mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi?»

Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

«J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu reviens me voir après avoir essayé de me tuer!

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi.»

Il parut surpris mais ça ne l'étonna pas. Les humains aussi devaient être surpris de voir les gens qui essayaient de les tuer s'inquiéter pour eux. Il s'approcha lentement, sur ses gardes.

«Pourquoi tu étais inquiète?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu d'humain vouloir vivre. Peut-être que je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours vivre.

-Je veux toujours vivre.

-D'accord. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu essaieras de me tuer à nouveau?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Voilà qui me rassure.»

Il ne semblait pas rassuré.

«Tu ne sembles pas rassuré.

-Je suis le seul à croire aux sirènes et je dois ne pas m'inquiéter que l'une d'entre elle ne me tue ou tue les gens que j'aime?

-Je n'ai pas promis d'épargner d'autres humains.»

Il grimaça.

Elle se redressa sur son rocher pour partir quand il l'interpella à nouveau. Elle le regarda, méfiante à son tour.

«Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté envoûté par ton chant?

-Peut-être que tu avais plus envie de vivre que d'autres. Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de mourir. Mais si tu veux vivre, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Je ne le peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est comme ça. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je te promets de ne pas intervenir dans ta vie pour te tuer. Pas tant que tu voudras vivre.

-Je vois.

-Tu vas me laisser partir?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêcher.»

Alors elle sauta de son rocher et partit, nageant très vite et très loin de la plage de son marin.

Un matin à l'aube, elle revint le voir. Il était ratatiné sur lui-même et elle était ridée. Il était sur le port, un jour où personne ne travaillait et donc n'était présent, et l'attendait, assis sur le bord du ponton. Elle s'éleva jusqu'aux épaules seulement jusqu'à lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus haut, mais elle était prudente. Il lui sourit en la voyant alors elle lui sourit aussi, lui montrant toutes ses dents aiguisées. Il avait l'air fatigué et ne portait plus son chapeau de marin. Elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

Elle tendit les bras en chantant doucement, de sa voix fatiguée, et il se poussa hors du ponton pour atterrir contre elle. Elle enroula ses bras et sa queue autour de lui et resta à la surface de l'eau un moment, voulant s'assurer qu'il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il resta silencieux, les yeux fermés et un sourire triste aux lèvres, alors elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, jusque dans les profondeurs, serrant le corps vieux contre elle en continuant de chanter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de vie en lui.

Elle ne le lâcha que bien plus tard pour l'enfoncer dans le sable à l'endroit le plus éclairé des fonds marins dont elle avait connaissance puis repartit dans l'océan continuer sa vie, laissant derrière elle le cimetière humain qu'elle avait créé depuis tant d'années.


	8. 8 Mamihlapinatapai

Jour 8

Mamihlapinatapai

_Le Mamihlapinatapai est un regard échangé entre deux personnes qui attendent toutes les deux que l'autre fasse le premier pas sur quelque chose qu'ils désirent tous les deux sans qu'aucun n'ose le commencer._

Sous le regard désespéré de leurs amis, Jane et Dustin s'affrontèrent dans un nouveau combat de regard. C'était au premier qui détournerait le regard ou clignerait des yeux. Tous les jours, ils faisaient ça après le repas et avant de retourner en cours. Au début, ça avait été pour savoir qui aurait droit au dernier pudding du self – Lucas l'avait pris en profitant du fait qu'ils regardaient ailleurs – mais très vite, ils s'étaient mis à le faire sans réel objectif. Ils continuaient à dire à leurs amis qu'ils le faisaient pour l'esprit de compétition mais aucun n'était réellement dupe. Ils avaient tous remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils taisaient là-dessous. Ils n'en parlaient pas parce que ce n'était pas à eux de le faire.

Max avait été la première à théoriser sur le fait qu'il se passait entre eux et à penser qu'ils étaient possiblement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mike et Lucas avaient d'abord pensé qu'elle se trompait, qu'ils connaissaient trop bien Dustin et que ce n'était pas ça mais quand Will l'avait dit à son tour, ils avaient commencé à y croire aussi. À ce moment-là, ça faisait déjà longtemps que Robin et Steve le savaient et que Erika se moquait de son frère parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu idiot, Dustin et Jane connaissaient par cœur les yeux de l'autre. Pour Jane, les yeux de Dustin étaient les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vus – ce qui n'était pas très compliqué à concevoir – et pour Dustin, Jane avait des yeux magnifiques, tout simplement. Dustin n'était pas la personne la plus romantique qui existait mais depuis Jane, il dessinait des petits cœurs, faisait des rimes et jouait avec ses cheveux. Jane était plus invasive, elle passait tout son temps à chercher Dustin, à s'asseoir à côté de lui, à l'interroger sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus il était évident pour tout le monde de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, sauf pour eux.

Tout le monde attendit longtemps qu'ils se mettent ensemble, avec impatience mais il ne se passait rien. Dustin n'osait pas parler à Jane et celle-ci n'osait pas être la première à avouer ses sentiments. Ça en devait impossible pour tous ceux qui étaient autour de ces deux imbéciles qui ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Un midi après qu'ils aient tous fini de manger, alors qu'ils allaient recommencer leur pari, Max décida d'intervenir, décidée à mettre fin à ce jeu stupide. Elle les mit au pari de tenir le plus longtemps possible et que le perdant dise ce qu'il pense en toute honnêteté de l'autre. Dustin fut le premier à accepter tandis que Jane hésita un petit instant, se doutant sans réellement le savoir ce que son amie essayait de faire.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre sans cligner des yeux pendant un long moment dans la cour de récréation. Rien ne put les déconcentrer, l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient obstinés et déterminés par leur compétition. Ce fut la sonnerie qui les sépara, déconcentrant Dustin qui était toujours impatient par le fait d'aller en cours et qui détourna le regard un tout petit instant, juste assez pour que Jane puisse laisser échapper un cri de victoire. Il jura, plus vexé d'avoir perdu que par la crainte du pari. Il admit sa défaite devant tous ses amis qui se courbèrent vers eux avec impatience de l'entendre avouer ses sentiments et il se pencha vers Jane dans un sourire timide, posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras et tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle, il lui avoua ses sentiments.

Quand Jane répondit qu'elle était au courant et que Dustin se mit à rire face à sa réaction, leurs amis restèrent interdits. Ils eurent l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important parce que Jane n'était pas surprise et Dustin n'était pas maladroit et un peu lourd dans sa façon d'agir. Will fut celui qui leur demanda s'ils étaient en couple et ils répondirent que cela faisait un petit moment déjà, et qu'ils s'étaient demandés comment le leur dire. Leurs amis qui pensaient connaître Dustin et Jane, ils restèrent muets un long moment en se rendant compte de leur erreur, faisant rire les deux intéressés. Plus tard dans la journée, ils se seraient faits au secret de leurs amis, il leur fallait juste le temps de se remettre de la blessure qu'ils venaient de vivre dans leur orgueil.


	9. 9 Inversion des rôles

Jour 9

Inversion des rôles

Jane retira ses rollers et entra chez les Wheeler en saluant et se précipita dans la cave de leur maison. Elle était en colère parce que la veille, Mike et Lucas étaient partis chercher Will tous seuls hier soir sous la tempête et ils ne l'avaient pas prévenue. Elle leur en voulait de l'avoir laissée dans son coin alors qu'ils avaient pu sortir eux. Elle allait les _tuer_ pour ça. Ils avaient dit avoir trouvé quelque chose en plus mais même si c'était Will, elle n'allait jamais laisser passer ça.

«Ferme la porte!» la pressa Mike.

Elle inspira fortement, gardant sa colère pour le bon moment. Elle descendit les escaliers et fut stoppée par Lucas qui l'attrapa par les épaules.

«Je tiens à dire que je n'étais pas d'accord pour ça.

-Pour quoi? Partir chercher Will sans moi?

-Quoi? Non, ça c'est logique, on ne pouvait pas te demander de nous accompagner sous la pluie et de nuit, on aurait eut des problèmes.

-Will est mon demi-frère! Je m'inquiète autant pour lui que vous!

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier.» se plaignit Mike.

Jane était sur le point d'envoyer chier son ami pour la façon dont lui et Lucas s'étaient comportés avec elle quand elle remarqua le garçon installé dans une cabane improvisée. Il semblait avoir leur âge, avait la boule à zéro et portait un t-shirt trop grand du _Benny's Burgers_. Il les regardait, elle particulièrement, avec inquiétude.

«Vous lui faites peur à parler aussi fort.» Les engueula Mike d'une voix douce en tendant un peu de pudding au garçon.

-C'est qui?

-On l'a trouvé hier soir sous la pluie.

-Vous partez chercher mon frère et vous revenez avec un fugueur?

-Je sais, ça ne fait aucun sens!» approuva Lucas.

-Ce n'est pas un fugueur! Regardez ses vêtements, il ne porte que le t-shirt qu'on peut acheter chez Benny. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

-Non. C'est juste un fugueur. Il a amadoué la personne la plus gentille pour avoir de la nourriture gratuite et a changé ses vêtements pour ne pas être reconnu.

-Et son crâne rasé?

-Il a peut-être un cancer ou bien ses cheveux ne poussent pas. Regarde ses dents, il n'en a presque pas, ce ne serait pas incohérent. Il a dit quelque chose au moins ou tu t'es simplement contenté de le nourrir au pudding? Ce n'est pas équilibré. S'il a été chez Benny, il n'a été nourri qu'aux frites, tu vas le rendre malade.

-Ce n'est pas un chien.

-Mais à moins que ce soit un être humain sur-développé, il a un estomac comme tout le monde et n'être nourri qu'à base de pudding et de frites va le rendre malade. Ta mère en pense quoi?

-Elle n'est pas au courant.

-Lucas!

-Quoi? C'est la vérité!»

Jane le fixa en secouant lentement la tête de désapprobation.

«Il faut lui dire, tu ne peux pas cacher de garçons dans ta cave, encore moins quand d'autres disparaissent.»

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers derrière elle quand une chaise glissa sur le sol jusqu'à lui barrer l'accès. Elle glissa _seule_.

Jane, Lucas et Mike se tournèrent tous vers le garçon qui s'était mis à saigner du nez, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

«Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.»

-o-o-o-

Jane s'assit à côté de Barde contre la table du cafétéria où ils étaient, attendant avec lui que Mike et Lucas trouvent à manger, que Jonathan, Steve et Nancy reviennent, que ses parents sauvent Will.

«Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'après tout ça, tu pourras rester ici vu que Steve veut bien te garder. Il t'aime beaucoup.

-Amis.

-Ouais, il te voit comme un ami! Peut-être plus comme un frère quand on y réfléchit.

-Frère?

-Ouais, comme Will et moi. On fait semblant de se détester mais en fait on s'aime et je traverserais les dimensions pour lui si mes parents ne me l'interdisaient pas.

-C'est dangereux.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Enfin, je risquerais ma vie pour Mike et Lucas aussi sans aucune hésitation. Et pour toi.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre.»

Elle se sentit rougir à ses mots et se mordilla la joue pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

«Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon ami.»

Barde lui sourit grandement et la serra dans ses bras, heureux.

«Tu es mon amie aussi. Ma meilleure amie même.»

Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras pour lui cacher son rougissement puis elle le lâcha quand elle entendit Mike et Lucas crier que les méchants étaient là. Elle s'écarta de Barde et prit sa main pour l'emmener à sa suite dans une vaine tentative de fuir les méchants.

-o-o-o-

Jane s'assit par terre, un peu fatiguée par la soirée. Barde – non, il avait dit que son nom était Dustin, elle devrait s'en souvenir – l'avait faite danser tout le long, rigolant à chaque fois qu'il la faisait tourner car sa robe volait légèrement autour d'elle. Dustin s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, toujours avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que ça le dérangeait un peu de ne pas avoir sa casquette mais il avait compris qu'il devait faire preuve de bonne tenue ce soir. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira pour exprimer son état.

«C'était bien.

-S'il te plaît, ne me fait plus danser autant sans me laisser me reposer.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas?

-Tu as clairement bien plus d'énergie que ce que je croyais et moi pas autant. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste moi qui ne m'était pas assez préparée.

-D'accord. J'aime danser avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Tu es un étonnement bon danseur.

-C'est Steve qui m'a appris.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il paraît qu'il est un bon danseur. C'est Nancy qui le dit. Il t'a aidé à te coiffer?

-Oui.

-C'est nouveau.

-Tu n'aimes pas.

-Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est que j'ai plus souvent l'habitude de te voir avec une casquette. Peu importe. Je suis contente que tu sois là-...

-Moi aussi.»

Elle se redressa, se préparant à parler vite pour qu'il ne la coupe pas à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec sérieux.

«Je suis contente que tu sois là _parce que_ je t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi. Tu es mon amie.

-Je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Je t'aime plus que ça.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je t'aime comme... Je t'aime dans le sens où je voudrais que tu sois mon amoureux.

-C'est quoi un amoureux?»

Cette question la laissa sans réponse un moment. Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un amoureux. Évidemment que tu ne sais pas, ça ne fait qu'à peine plus d'un an que tu n'es plus enfermé, qu'est-ce que tu connais à la vie? Ce n'est certainement pas une priorité de toutes les choses que tu dois savoir.»

Elle se rassit contre le mur et se couvrit le visage de ses mains avec honte. Elle se détestait de vouloir que Dustin soit son amoureux alors qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

«Je suis désolée. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi, je suis tellement égoïste.

-Tu racontes des bêtises.

-Mais non! Regarde-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un amoureux et moi je n'y réfléchis même pas.

-Explique-moi ce que c'est.

-Pour que tu te sentes obligé? Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

-Je veux savoir. Explique-moi.

-Bon!» Elle ramena ses mains sur sa robe. «C'est comme... Lucas et Max, Mike et Will ou Nancy et Jonathan.

-Je vois. Les amoureux s'embrassent, c'est ça? Et ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble?»

Elle rougit un peu plus, sans oser le regarder.

«Ouais, ils font ça.»

Dustin se décala pour se mettre face à elle.

«On passe déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je veux bien en passer plus.

-Oh?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si je veux t'embrasser parce que je ne sais pas ce que les gens font quand ils s'embrassent, c'est bizarre, mais je veux bien te tenir la main. Et passer plein de temps avec toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce que je le veux.

-Je le veux vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si te tenir la main te suffit.

-Bien sûr que ça me suffit.»

Elle rit doucement et le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fort.

«Donc je suis ton amoureux?

-Si tu veux. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien.

-Je veux.

-Alors tu es mon amoureux.»


	10. 10 Plus jeunes

Jour 10

Plus jeunes

Steve pouvait dire qu'il était un bon baby-sitter. Beaucoup de mères de Hawkins faisaient appel à ses services pour s'occuper de leurs enfants quand elles en avaient besoin et dans certains cas – six ou sept en fait – ces enfants l'appelaient maman tant ils l'aimaient.

L'enfant qu'il préférait garder était Dustin Henderson. Du haut de ses quatre ans, l'enfant était déjà très intelligent et très actif. Il le suivait partout et comme Claudia avait quelques soucis de santé dont elle ne voulait pas alarmer son enfant chéri, Dustin était presque _tout le temps_ avec Steve. Certaines personnes pensaient qu'il était son fils parfois, il ne savait pas quoi en penser mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, plus depuis longtemps. Les autres enfants de sa «portée» étaient les enfants Sinclair Lucas et Erika, Michael «Mike» Byers, Maxine «Max» Mayfield, Will Byers et de la fille adoptive du chef de la police, Jane «El» Hopper.

Cet après-midi là, il gardait Dustin et El. Il savait que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas être laissés seuls un instant alors il carburait au café les rares fois où ça arrivait. Même s'ils étaient surveillés, ils faisaient des bêtises et ils se motivaient dans leurs actes. Ils étaient très imaginatifs, trop pour Steve. Il avait été surpris de voir comment Will et Max étaient les plus calmes du groupe et calmaient les autres. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet était El et Dustin qui, pour la première fois depuis toujours, étaient assis par terre et discutaient à voix basse, une feuille et un crayon de couleur verte entre les mains. En tant que tel, c'était agréable, vraiment, mais il restait sur ses gardes. C'était la meilleure chose à faire avec ces deux-là.

Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et s'accroupit à leur hauteur pour pouvoir leur parler.

«Vous faites quoi?

-Un mariage.

-Je vois. Le mariage de qui? Le votre?»

Dustin secoua négativement la tête tandis qu'El se contenta de le regarder sans dévisser son pouce de sa bouche pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. C'était le grand drame de Hopper: sa fille ne parlait jamais, elle était toujours bien trop absorbée par son pouce pour ça. Steve était l'un des rares adultes à ne pas essayer d'obliger la petite fille à arrêter de sucer son pouce mais s'il devait être honnête, c'était par instinct de survie. El criait fort quand on lui arrachait son pouce.

Steve posa ses mains sous son menton, attendri par les petits qui ne disaient plus un mot et l'observaient avec amour et agacement.

«Vraiment? Je pensais que puisque vous étiez amoureux, vous alliez vous marier.

-Non. Trop jeunes.

-C'est vrai que c'est logique. Alors vous faites le mariage de qui?

-Le tien. Avec Billy.

-Quoi?» Il rit de surprise en rougissant. «De quoi vous parlez? Il n'y a rien avec Billy.

-Si. Des bisous.»

El retira son pouce pour faire le bruit d'un baisé avant de le renfoncer, glissant contre Dustin. Il se frotta le visage pour reprendre bonne contenance.

«Vous le savez depuis longtemps?

-Toujours.

-Eh bah, ça en fait du temps.

-C'est El qui sait tout.

-C'est vrai que El sait tout. Et la feuille c'est pour quoi? Les invités?

-Oui.

-Vous avez invités qui?

-Tout le monde.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il y ait trop de gens?» Il regarda vaguement l'écriture maladroite de Dustin. Visiblement, tout le monde prenait en compte une petite vingtaine de personnes.

-Et si on ne veut pas se marier tout de suite, Billy et moi?

-On le sait ça. On te laisse choisir la date.

-C'est trop d'honneur. Il faudra que je me mette d'accord avec Billy.

-Prends ton temps. On est trop jeunes pour s'amuser à un mariage.»

La remarque de Dustin le fit rire. Il les attrapa chacun sous un bras et les serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se plaignent et lui demandent de les lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite, leur faisant croire pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait les manger. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'ils n'y croyaient pas, mais ils jouèrent le jeu, criant pour de faux et riant comme s'ils n'avaient pas à respirer.

Quand il les reposa, Jane n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire et Dustin le fixa comme s'il était vexé – ce qui n'était pas le cas, il le connaissait trop bien. Il les décoiffa tous les deux avec un sourire.

«Merci de faire tous ces efforts dans mon mariage, vous deux. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerais sans vous.

-Tu serais perdu.

-C'est bien vrai. Allez vous laver les mains maintenant, vous vous êtes écrits dessus et ça se voit.»

Dustin essaya de rétorquer pour ses droits et sa liberté à avoir les mains sales mais Jane l'abandonna sans hésitation pour se laver les mains comme demandé alors il la suivie en boudant.

Steve soupira et avant de les suivre, il ramassa le papier griffonné et le crayon, amusé, gardant en tête l'idée de parler du plan de mariage des petits à Billy quand il le reverrait. Sa réaction pourrait être drôle.


	11. 11 Mariage

Jour 11

Mariage

Dustin fixa Mike avec horreur, comme si son ami venait de lui dire qu'il voulait se battre contre le Kraken.

«Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Elle va très mal le prendre.

-Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

-Non mais elle va te tuer. Ça fait des mois qu'elle et Lucas dorment à peine pour que tout soit parfait. Elle a failli se faire virer de son job et ils ont failli tout annuler il y a encore une semaine alors _je t'en pris_ ne fais pas ça.»

Mike grimaça mais soupira et rangea sa bague dans sa poche, vexé. Dustin soupira de soulagement.

«Donc pour toi, c'est non?

-Will va clairement te faire regretter de te mettre à genou pour ça, alors oui, c'est un non. Je veux dire, pense à Max! Elle n'a pas convaincu Lucas de se marier aujourd'hui, en plein hiver, avec tous les risques de la météo, pour que tu attires toute l'attention sur toi.

-J'imagine.

-Et moi j'en suis sûr. Reste en vie mon pote, ça me rendrait triste de te perdre sur un mauvais choix.»

Mike lui adressa un petit sourire et ils se mirent d'accord silencieusement pour faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé et que l'un des deux n'avait pas sorti une bague pour demander l'avis de l'autre dessus. Ils allèrent quitter leur planque quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Steve.

«Vous faites quoi? Vous avez des discours à faire les gars, c'est dans quelques minutes! Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prêts?

-Bien sûr qu'on est prêts, on n'est pas stupides!»

Dustin se tourna vers Mike quand il le sentit se taire et au moment où il vit la mine déconfite de son ami, il sentit toute son énergie partir.

«Ne me dis pas que tu as basé ton discours sur _ça_?

-En partie.

-Bordel, sérieux? Tu sais quoi? Tu vas improviser et je ne veux pas voir une seule goutte de sang couler, tu m'as compris?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?» s'inquiéta Steve.

-Rien du tout, ne t'en fais surtout pas.

-C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça.

-Tant pis!»

Il poussa Mike et Steve hors de la cachette – qui était en fait les toilettes de la salle qu'avaient loués Lucas et Max – et se précipita dans la grande salle, espérant de toutes ses forces que tout se passerait bien, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il s'assit à sa table et aussitôt Jane se pencha sur lui, intriguée.

«Il se passe quoi avec Mike?» chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour ne pas foutre la journée en l'air mais tu devrais comprendre très vite dans les jours qui viennent.»

Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait alors il lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Il regarda Mike monter sur l'estrade pour improviser un discours et retint un rire. Jane serra doucement son bras pour attirer son attention alors il se pencha légèrement vers elle sans quitter son ami des yeux.

«Promets-moi qu'on ne se mariera jamais.»

Sa demande le fit sourire.

«Promis, jamais. À présent, apprécie comme nous tous le discours de Mike, il a du en improviser une bonne partie.»

Elle lui adressa un regard intrigué et fronça les sourcils en se tournant vivement vers leur ami qui brodait autour du peu de discours qu'il avait, bafouillant.

Quand Dustin se tourna vers Max et Lucas, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Autant Max ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'il se passait – en même temps Mike avait promis connaître son discours – et fronçait tant les sourcils qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux autant Lucas semblait avoir compris, se pinçant l'arête du nez, retenant certainement un rire comme lui le faisait.

Plus tard, Max lança le bouquet comme le voulait la tradition – elle le faisait aussi tardivement parce que le bouquet avait été perdu par Nancy qui avait seulement voulu le mettre hors de la portée de ses enfants – et le lança si bien qu'il éveilla les réflexes de son frère qui l'attrapa avant de comprendre. Le flash de l'appareil photo de Jonathan sur le visage déboussolé et outré de Billy qui se dépêcha de donner les fleurs à la première personne à côté de lui – sans demander son avis à Will qui était juste passé par là pour récupérer un apéritif sur la grande table – avant de disparaître du regard de tous.

Jane tira la manche de Dustin en lui précisant que le lancer de bouquet avait été prévu pour que Billy l'attrape, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua le sang qui coulait légèrement du nez de sa copine et la regarda en faisant semblant d'être choqué.

«Comment as-tu pu oser céder aux caprices de Max pour quelque chose d'aussi futile?» lui demanda-t-il, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire car c'était en réalité une excellente idée.

-Max avait tellement l'air de vouloir ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur.»

Il sourit, ressentant une fierté pour sa petite copine qui s'amusait à faire ce genre de farce.

«Ne change jamais.

-Promis.»


	12. 12 Supernatural

Jour 12

Supernatural

Dustin s'assit sur le capot de la voiture et remonta son t-shirt pour laisser Steve examiner sa blessure. Il avait combattu une louve-garou et celle-ci avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son dos et griffé jusqu'à son ventre avant qu'ils ne réussissent à la tuer.

Steve grimaça en allant chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

«Ce n'est pas joli. Pas joli du tout.

-Je ne sens presque rien.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu ne vas pas bien. Appelle-la.

-Non.

-Dustin, appelle-la ou je le ferai et crois-moi qu'elle n'appréciera pas du tout de voir que tu ne l'as pas appelée alors que tu as besoin d'aide.

-Mais je n'ai presque pas mal! Je ne vais pas l'appeler à la moindre blessure quand même. Je me débrouillais très bien avant, je peux me débrouiller maintenant.»

Il désinfecta sa plaie en retenant une plainte douloureuse en serrant des dents. Steve le regarda faire en croisant les bras avant de soupirer.

«Je vais l'appeler.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Jane!

-Steve, merde!

-Salut Steve.»

Il jura encore une fois à voix basse, baissant son t-shirt pour se tourner vers Jane qui venait d'apparaître. Elle le fixa un long moment en remarquant ses doigts rougis par son propre sang avant de se tourner vers Steve.

«Salut Jane, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Désolé de te déranger.

-Tu ne me dérange pas. Que se passe-t-il?

-Dustin s'est fait attaqué par une louve-garou.

-Je vais bien!

-Il pisse le sang.»

Jane regarda à nouveau Dustin, le faisant se replier sur lui-même un instant.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée?

-Tu n'es pas mon infirmière.

-Non mais je suis ton amie. Si tu ne vas pas bien et que je peux t'aider, laisse-moi t'aider.»

Elle s'approcha et posa ses doigts sur lui. Il en sentit immédiatement l'effet et se redressa, n'ayant plus mal.

«Merci.

-Si tu avais essayé de soigner ça seul, tu te serais vidé de ton sang en quelques heures.

-J'ai déjà dit merci.»

Jane parut mécontente de son manque d'empathie. Elle se tourna vers Steve.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose quand je n'étais pas là?

-Non, rien d'étrange. Tu lui manques et il n'ose pas te le dire ou te demander de rester avec nous.

-Steve!

-Je vous laisse un instant? Je vais faire un tour.

-Merci Steve.

-Et mon avis là-dedans?»

Mais Steve ne répondit pas, s'éloignant en leur adressant un salut de la main. Dustin soupira et s'appuya un peu plus contre la voiture, essayant d'ignorer le regard de Jane aussi longtemps que possible.

«Dustin.

-Quoi?

-Je te manque?

-Oh mon-..! N'écoute pas les bêtises de Steve!»

Il remarqua l'air triste de Jane et s'en voulut. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas la regarder directement.

«Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Si, bien sûr. Tu n'aimes pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais que c'est parce que je suis supposé être le véhicule de-...

-C'est parce que tu es mon ami.» Jane posa sa main sur son bras. «Peu importe le reste tu es avant tout mon ami.»

Dustin leva vers elle des yeux attendris et lui sourit.

«Steve aussi est mon ami.»

Il sourit un peu plus, amusé.

«J'espère bien. Il serait triste si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus que je reste avec vous.

-Quoi?»

Elle se mit à sourire, un peu moqueuse.

«Si je ne dois pas écouter les bêtises de Steve, ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas que je reste.

-Tu es bête. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr. Je ne veux rien de plus que de passer du temps avec toi.

-Moi aussi.» Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, un peu triste. «Mais je dois garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe au Paradis.

-Je sais. Il faut que tu y ailles je suppose.

-Oui. Mais je te promets de revenir vite. Il te suffira juste de m'appeler. Peut-être que je viendrai même si tu ne m'appelles pas.

-Ce serait super cool.»

Jane posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dustin puis se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front avant de repartir en un battement d'ailes, laissant Dustin seul sur le bord de route.


	13. 13 Malade

Jour 13

Malade

Le départ de Jane et Will affectait réellement tout le groupe, surtout à cause du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis plusieurs mois et que leurs seuls moyens de communications étaient le téléphone et la radio de Dustin. Ils avaient tous hâte de se revoir et craignaient vraiment de perdre leur amitié à faire d'être séparés.

Une nuit d'hiver, Dustin était malade et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir alors il essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur ses bandes-dessinées, en vain. Son nez coulait trop, ses yeux pleuraient, sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa tête était trop lourde pour qu'il arrive à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira et posa sa bande-dessinée par terre à côté de son lit et essaya de s'allonger et de dormir quand son talkie-walkie grésilla. Intrigué, il regarda le talkie-walkie jusqu'à entendre la voix de Jane. Il sortit de son lit péniblement puis l'attrapa. Il toussa fortement avant de parler.

«Jane?» Sa voix lui faisait mal.

-Dustin. Tu es malade.

-Tu l'entends tant que ça à ma voix?

-C'est pour ça que je t'appelle.»

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

«Tu savais que j'étais malade avant de m'appeler?

-Oui.

-Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs?»

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible alors il forçait dessus pour pouvoir continuer à parler à son amie.

«Je crois. Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher.

-Pas tout de suite... De toute façon, je ne peux pas dormir.

-D'accord. Je reste avec toi alors.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui.

-D'accord.»

Il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea à moitié dessus, serrant son oreiller contre lui.

«Comment se passe l'école pour toi?

-Bien. Je comprends les maths.

-Je savais que tu avais un don pour les maths.» Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot, fier d'elle. Au rire qu'il entendit, elle était fière d'elle aussi.

-Je crois qu'il y a des filles qui veulent devenir mes amies.

-C'est une bonne chose, non?

-Bah... Elle sont jolies, vraiment jolies, mais elles ne sont pas Max. Tout dans les vêtements mais rien dans la tête.

-C'est souvent comme ça avec les filles normales. Mais toi et Max, vous êtes loin d'être normales, vous êtes bien mieux.

-Merci. Tu as parlé à Mike récemment?

-Si c'est parce que vous êtes vraiment séparés, oui je l'ai vu. Il... il s'en sort. Plutôt bien en fait, étant donné la situation. Et toi?

-Moi je m'en sors bien. Ça va.»

Il resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, ce fut Jane qui reprit.

«Tu t'es endormi?

-Non. Je n'avais rien à répondre.

-D'accord.

-Eh, je suis malade alors je dis des bêtises mais tu te manques.

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Vous me manquez tous aussi.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je suis malade. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.»

Il entendit Jane bouger puis une porte se fermer et des sons de voitures au loin. Il se souvenait que Will lui avait dit qu'ils avaient une terrasse alors elle devait y être allée.

«Les amis ne mentent pas.

-Je ne mens pas. Je... Je préfère ne pas faire de bêtise.

-Dustin.» Elle le réprimandait.

Il soupira – ce qui provoqua une toux – et se pencha sur son talkie-walkie pour se faire entendre avec sa voix fatiguée.

«Le truc, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?»

Il ne répondit pas.

«Dustin?

-Je t'aime.»

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Jane, même après avoir attendu un instant. Il se replia encore plus sur lui-même, encore plus mal qu'avant l'appel, puis éteignit son talkie-walkie avant de se glisser sous sa couette, n'ayant plus envie d'en sortir.

Il resta cloîtré ainsi encore un moment avant de sentir une énergie douce l'enlacer et le bercer. Avant de s'endormir, il put reconnaître la voix d'Elfe qui résonnait dans sa tête pour lui dire _Moi aussi_.


	14. 14 Angst

Jour 14

Angst

Elfe avait refermé le portail. Les monstres allaient mourir et tout irait mieux. Il n'y avait plus de méchants, plus d'ennemis, plus rien. Elle allait être heureuse, _tout le monde_ allait être heureux. Elle tomba dans les bras de son père, épuisée mais rassurée. C'était fini.

Il l'aida à se mettre debout après un moment puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Elle lui demanda de rejoindre la maison de Byers pour retrouver ses amis. Il accepta sa demande et après l'avoir posée sur la plage arrière de la voiture pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, il la ramena à la maison des Byers.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne virent personne d'autre que Billy qui était dans un état comateux bien trop avancé pour qu'ils ne sachent où étaient les autres. Jim jura et commença à s'énerver contre les enfants qui étaient partis sans son autorisation et clairement sans que Steve ne les en empêche. Ils attendirent un moment comme ça, vérifiant l'état de Billy au passage – qui allait bien en dehors des coups reçus et de son sommeil profond.

Leur attente fut de courte durée. Une voiture se gara dans le terrain des Byers, les phares allumés. Jim alla ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, suivi d'Elfe, et ils virent tous les deux Mike, Lucas, Max et Steve sortir du véhicule rapidement en claquant les portes. Steve avait l'air sacrément amoché mais ils n'eurent pas le le temps de s'en inquiéter parce que les enfants leurs crièrent de trouver de quoi appliquer des soins et que Steve sortit Dustin de la voiture en le portant dans ses bras.

Elfe sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout n'allait _pas bien_. Jim l'attrapa et l'écarta de la porte pour laisser tout le monde rentrer et elle suivit Steve du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans le salon pour allonger Dustin sur le canapé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous deviez rester _ici_!» leur cria Jim, à la fois en colère et inquiet parce que le ventre de Dustin était salement blessé, très salement.

Alors que les enfants revenaient avec de quoi tenter de soigner Dustin, Steve essaya de tout expliquer. Ils avaient voulu s'assurer que les démochiens iraient de l'autre côté du portail alors ils étaient allés repousser les monstres quand Dustin était tombé sur son propre démochien, D'Artagnan, et il avait essayé de le faire partir pour protéger tout le monde, seulement celui-ci s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait mordu.

En entendant ça, Jane eut les larmes aux yeux, comprenant en première ce que tout le monde refusait d'accepter. Elle s'approcha du canapé alors que Jim se penchait sur Dustin pour tenter de ralentir l'écoulement du sang, et elle caressa le front humide de transpiration de son ami, retirant les mèches frisées qui étaient collées dessus. Dustin ouvrit des yeux larmoyants vers elle, la mâchoire serrée.

«Je suis désolée.» dit-elle.

Il essaya de sourire pour la rassurer et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au premier son qu'il fit, il se mit juste à pleurer. Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, Steve et Max. Ils étaient tous inquiets mais elle pouvait aussi voir qu'ils comprenaient de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Dustin et lui réinstalla sa casquette sur la tête.

«Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

-N-non. Ne...

-Ne parle pas, tu te fais juste plus mal.» Elle regarda rapidement Jim qui avait les mains trempées de sang, changeant encore et encore les compresses. Elle posa une main sur son bras et il la regarda rapidement avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas l'accepter. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi mais c'était comme ça, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Elle continua de caresser le front et les joues de Dustin pour retirer la transpiration quand elle remarqua ses lèvres bouger.

«Ne parle pas, je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas bon.»

Mais il insista et leva une main fatiguée jusqu'à son épaule pour la rapprocher et qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Elle le laissa faire.

«Je suis... désolé. Je ne voulais pas... te faire... pleurer.»

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

«Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je suis... un très mauvais... ami.

-Bien sûr que non.»

Il sourit un peu plus mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire.

«Si... J'ai...» sa voix faiblissait. «J'ai laissé... tout le monde croire... que j'étais amoureux de Max.

-Il ne faut pas mentir.

-Je sais... mais je ne voulais pas que vous me détestiez...

-Pourquoi on te détesterait?»

Mais Dustin secoua la tête. À la place, il caressa la joue de son amie doucement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis qui pleuraient aussi.

«Je ne veux pas... Je voulais juste... aider.

-Je sais Dustin. Et tu nous as aidé autant que tu le pouvais.

-Je suis en train de mourir...

-Oui Dustin. Tu es en train de mourir.»

Elle n'arrivait par à expliquer comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait vu tant de personnes mourir avant et qu'elle pouvait à présent endurer même la mort de ceux qu'elle aimait. Dustin détacha son regard de ses amis mais ne la regarda pas non plus. Il regarda son propre ventre que Jim essayait toujours de soigner puis tendit la main pour l'éloigner.

«Je meurs... ça ne sert à rien.

-Tais-toi gamin, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Non... C'est Elfe qui le dit...

-Je m'appelle Jane.»

Elle doutait sincèrement que ce put être utile à quoi que ce soit mais Dustin leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

«Vraiment..? Merci de me le dire... Merci... beaucoup...»

Elle ignora Jim qui s'éloigna en jurant, Mike qui quitta la maison pour pleurer en étant suivi par Lucas, Max qui se cachait contre Steve comme si ça mentirait sur ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle referma les paupières de son ami lentement peu de temps après qu'il ait rendu son dernier souffle.


	15. 15 Mike

Jour 15

Mike

Mike savait que lorsqu'il avait été réellement avec Elfe, il était devenu un crétin. Il avait passé son temps à l'embrasser parce que c'était comme ça que les gens faisaient dans les séries et avait ignoré tout le monde: Lucas, Max, Dustin, Will... Mais il ne s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs que bien après qu'Elfe l'ait quitté, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait compris parce que ce n'était pas un baisé comme les nombreux qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Ça avait été un baisé d'adieu. Il resta triste un moment mais il comprenait ce qu'Elfe voulait et la voir être aussi heureuse alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble lui fit se rendre compte d'à quel point les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Puis, encore plus tard, quand Dustin leur annonça que Suzy et lui s'étaient séparés car les parents de celle-ci ne voulaient plus qu'elle sorte avec lui, Mike décida de se concentrer bien plus sur ses amis afin d'être un bon pote. En tout cas, meilleur qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici.

Elfe, Lucas, Dustin et Max faisaient leur meilleure bataille de neige en riant comme des crétins tandis qu'il se remettait de la vexation de sa défaite, à côté de Will qui avait déclaré forfait très tôt comme il était malade depuis quelques jours, assis sur le banc du parc. Comme il ne suivait pas le combat terrible, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et quand il rebaissa les yeux vers ses amis, il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre.

«Qui gagne?

-Les garçons.» répondit Will sans quitter des yeux sa bande-dessinée.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Lucas est extrêmement doué pour lancer des trucs.

-Ouais mais Max et Elfe sont douées aussi.

-Lucas est plus doué que Max sur ce point et Elfe ne s'en prendra pas à Dustin.

-Pourquoi pas?»

Comme Will ne lui répondait pas, il se tourna vers lui pour essayer de comprendre son silence et il le vit complètement rouge et se cachant derrière sa bande-dessinée, semblant regretté d'avoir parlé. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau et se tourna vers les autres pour savoir ce que Will voyait qu'il ne voyait pas mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Alors que Max et Lucas se tombèrent dessus l'un l'autre en riant, se jetant des boules de neige au visage, il remarqua Elfe qui aidait Dustin à se relever de la neige. Il l'observa attentivement et s'interrogea sur le sourire qu'elle avait. Il mit un petit moment à comprendre pourquoi il connaissait ce sourire et quand ce fut le cas, il prit une grande inspiration de surprise et se tourna vers Will qui se faisait de plus en plus petit sur le banc.

«Est-ce qu'Elfe est amoureuse de Dustin?

-Parle plus fort, c'est ça!»

Mike se tue immédiatement et regarda à nouveau Elfe qui souriait toujours à Dustin et riait à ce qui devait être une mauvaise blague car l'humour n'était pas le fort de celui-ci. Il s'affala contre le dossier du banc et posa ses mains contre sa bouche, consterné par sa stupidité à n'avoir rien vu avant.

«Tu le sais depuis combien de temps?

-Un moment. Un _long_ moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ait rien vu. Enfin, peut-être que Max le sait. Elfe dit beaucoup de choses à Max, mine de rien.

-Et Dustin?

-Quoi, Dustin?

-Il est au courant?»

Will soupira en refermant sa bande-dessinée puis il se tourna vers Mike.

«Non, il ne l'est pas. S'il l'était, je ne t'aurais pas fait la remarque que tu parles trop fort.

-Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit?

-Parce que tout le monde n'est pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments.

-Mais elle me l'a dit sans problème quand on était ensemble elle et moi.

-Vraiment? Au bout de combien de temps?»

Mike ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Il rougit et referma la bouche. Will prit pitié de lui.

«Ce n'est pas grave, Mike. Elle t'aimait vraiment. Mais là, tu dois lui laisser le temps de parler à Dustin par elle-même.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser.

-Je suis sûr que si, il le faut.

-Tu exagères.

-Peut-être, on verra bien.»

-o-o-o-

Mike observa attentivement Dustin. Il était en train de choisir les bande-dessinées qu'il allait acheter. Il semblait heureux. Il avait un léger bleu sur le front car il s'était fait tombé un livre dessus, cet imbécile.

Dustin finit par remarquer son regard et fronça les sourcils en le fixant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, je te regarde juste.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi?

-Mais pour rien!

-Ok, ok!»

Dustin sembla un peu ennuyé par son comportement mais il retourna à ses bande-dessinées. Mike remarqua alors qu'il prenait une bande-dessinée de Wonder Woman.

«Tu lis Wonder Woman toi, maintenant?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que c'est l'héroïne préférée d'Elfe.»

Il essayait de voir sa réaction quand il lui parlait de son ex-copine mais celle-ci ne fut pas celle attendue. Dustin semblait un peu triste et mal-à-l'aise.

«Tu es encore amoureux d'elle?

-Quoi? Non! Non bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que je sois amoureux d'elle.

-Pourquoi je serais inquiété?»

Mike sentit qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à Dustin là dessus. Il se contenta de lui sourire et regarda ailleurs.

«Mike?

-J'ai juste dit ça comme ça.

-D'accord...»

Dustin retourna à son choix de bande-dessinées pendant un instant avant de grogner parce que Mike le regardait toujours.

«Oh mon dieu! Dis-moi quel est le problème tout de suite!

-Je... je me demandais si tu avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un.»

Dustin leva un sourcil bien haut.

«Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi?

-Non, pas du tout!»

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir alors il bafouilla et et fit un pas en arrière pour ne plus rougir.

«Je ne parlais pas de moi.

-Mais oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Vraiment! Je pensais à une fille.»

Dustin sembla très surpris.

«Attends, tu connais une fille qui a des sentiments pour moi?

-Non.»

Il avait répondu trop vite.

«Dis-le moi.

-Non, vraiment. Je te jure.

-Très bien, disons que je te crois. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour aucune fille.

-Oh...»

Il était étrangement déçu. Après, c'était logique, il savait qu'Elfe avait des sentiments pour Dustin et il voulait son bonheur.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Elfe a des sentiments pour moi?

-Quoi?»

Il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Dustin rougissait mais il prit quand même la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

«Pourquoi tu crois qu'Elfe, notre amie Jane Hopper, a des sentiments pour moi?

-Pourquoi toi tu penses à elle?

-Déjà, je sais que tu es persuadé qu'une fille qu'on connaît tous les deux a des sentiments pour moi. Ensuite, elle est suffisamment proche de nous et âgée pour que tu ne prennes pas au ton de la rigolade et que tu respectes le fait qu'elle ne me l'ait pas encore dit, donc c'est une de nos amies, ce qui inclut: Elfe, Max, Robin, Erika, Suzy et Nancy. Encore une fois, Erika est trop jeune. Également, ça ne peut pas être Suzy car elle ne vous parle pas tant que ça, elle préfère la compagnie d'Erika ou de Robin. Si je continue là-dessus, Max et Nancy sont en couple. Ça nous laisse Elfe et Robin et je sais que ce n'est pas Robin parce que tu es tout particulièrement gêné d'amener le sujet avec moi donc c'est forcément Elfe.»

C'était... extrêmement bien pensé. Et Elfe allait le tuer.

«Je.. je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Écoute Mike, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi si c'est ce que tu crois!

-Vraiment? Parce que ça y ressemble.

-Je te le jure!

-Peu importe.»

Mike passa le reste de la journée à jurer à Dustin qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui et qu'il était sérieux mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait plus.

Au moment où il durent se séparer, Dustin retint Mike.

«Si j'avais des sentiments pour Elfe, tu m'en voudrais?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Tu es sûr?

-Dustin, on est amis et ça vaut bien plus que tous les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour une fille, même Elfe.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais le lui dire. Mais... J'apprécie, vraiment.» Il hésita un instant, serrant ses comics contre lui. «Peut-être. Peut-être que j'aime bien Jane.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui en parler!

-C'est hors de question. Elfe tient énormément à l'honnêteté alors si elle ne m'a pas encore avoué ses sentiments, c'est qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à avoir une relation. Je ne vais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, elle mérite que je prenne le temps de l'attendre.»

Il pouvait comprendre ça.

«Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien

-Je fais de mon mieux.»

-o-o-o-

«Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.»

Mike était très concentré à noter les changements de couleurs de son exercice de chimie qu'il faisait qu'il faisait avec Elfe qui les recopiait sur leur feuille de cours. Il avait grand intérêt à ne pas se tromper mais ce n'était pas écouter son amie qui le déconcentrerait.

«Je sors avec Dustin.»

Quelle belle erreur. Il croassa un «quoi» de surprise qui résonna dans toute la classe et attira tous les regards sur eux. Il croisa celui de Dustin, justement, et le fixa jusqu'à ce que celui-ci baisse les yeux avant de se tourner vers Elfe.

«Depuis quand?

-Hier.»

Évidemment, elle avait voulu le dire le plus vite possible à ses amis à présent qu'elle se sentait prête.

«Je vois.

-Tu ne dois pas être fâché contre Dustin.

-Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je vais mal réagir?» C'était vexant.

Elfe haussa les épaules.

«Je me fiche que tu te mettes avec qui que ce soit, du moment que tu sois heureuse, et je me fiche que ce soit Dustin. Mais je suis content que tu m'en parles.

-Donc tu n'as rien à en dire?

-Non.»

Elfe sembla soulagée d'apprendre ça et il put voir qu'elle se détendait.

«Tant mieux.»

Oui, tant mieux.


	16. 16 Poésie

Jour 16

Zéro

Onze, le numéro inscrit sur son bras. C'est le nom que Papa lui a donné.

Dix, c'est le nombre de personnes qu'elle aime. Ce sont ses amis, sa famille, sa sœur.

Neuf, c'est le nombre de fois qu'elle a embrassé Mike. Des baisés maladroits d'un amour encore enfantin.

Huit, c'est le numéro de Kali, la seule à lui ressembler.

Sept, c'est le nombre de fois où elle entendit Dustin dire qu'ils étaient amis avant qu'elle ne puisse plus croiser son regard.

Six, c'est le nombre de livres qu'elle avait choisis elle-même.

Cinq, il y eut cinq fois où elle demanda à Dustin ce qu'il avait.

Quatre, c'est tous ceux qu'elle a laissé mourir sans pouvoir les sauver.

Trois, à trois reprises, il refusa de lui répondre, changeant de sujet et détournant son attention vers d'autres sujets.

Deux, deux autres fois, il lui répondit. D'abord, il nia le fait qu'il y ait un problème, répétant que tout allait bien. Finalement, pour avouer les larmes aux yeux qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et qu'il le regrettait.

Un. Et il partit un mois au camp Nulle-Part, trop effrayé pour affronter ce qu'il avait avoué. Un mois au bout duquel il revint en parlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre ou non qu'il avait une amoureuse nommée Suzy.

Zéro. Pas un jour ne passa ensuite sans qu'elle ne repense à sa confession en se sentant mal.


	17. 17 Ce que l'autre ressent

Jour 17

Tout ce que l'autre ressent

Ce n'était pas de la faute de Dustin. Il n'avait pas choisi d'avoir une âme-sœur à la vie aussi horrible et ne pouvait rien faire face aux bleus, au nez qui saigne, aux crises de panique subites ou le tatouage représentant un zéro et deux un dans le creux de son avant-bras qui apparut alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Il n'avait pas voulu des cauchemars, des monstres avec des bouches de la taille de leurs têtes, des visions morbides de corps décharnés ou dont la tête était tournée dans le mauvais sens. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier d'apprendre aussi vite de nouvelles langues et d'avoir été le premier à savoir nager car il avait développé une phobie de l'eau ou plus exactement de toute surface liquide dans laquelle il pouvait se tenir, peu importe la profondeur. Il n'avait pas voulu que son père les quitte et que sa mère perde peu à peu goût aux choses pour ne se concentrer plus que sur son fils et ses chats.

Dustin n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant Hawkins. Il était arrivé alors qu'il avait dix ans et il désespérait de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait malgré ses crises de panique et tous ses autres problèmes.

Un après-midi de fin d'automne, il fit une crie de panique très brutale en plein cours de mathématiques. Son nez s'était mis à saigner abondamment et il ne voyait plus rien du tout, comme à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait. Il se mit à pousser des hurlements de terreur et tomba de sa chaise, se roulant en boule et fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, ne sachant pas qui appeler à l'aide. Il entendit les autres enfants crier autour de lui, terrifiés, et paniqua encore plus parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aller mieux et que sa crise s'arrête enfin. Il sentit alors une première main se poser sur son dos, différentes de la douleur désagréable qu'il ressentait sur ses bras. Cette sensation l'éloigna un instant de sa panique jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix d'enfant de son âge lui murmurer une suite de mot qui ne faisait aucun sens mais qui finit par le déconcentrer suffisamment pour qu'il ne ressente plus cette panique, comprenant alors que son propre calme relaxait aussi son âme-sœur. Ce fut la première fois que Mike lui parla, réussissant à le calmer en faisant exprès de dire des mots sans suite logique pour le déconcentrer. Peu de temps après, ils devinrent amis et Dustin devint également ami avec Will et Lucas.

Ce fut vraiment différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait que d'avoir des amis. Moins de personnes se moquaient de lui ou avaient pitié et c'était agréable. Petit à petit, il apprit comment communiquer avec son âme-sœur, l'apaisant autant que possible lors de ses crises ou à chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Il apprit également à ne plus vivre selon les émotions de son âme-sœur mais à vivre par lui-même et à partager ce qu'il ressentait avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de tous les côtés négatifs mais il commençait enfin à vivre avec.

-o-o-o-

Dustin, Lucas et Mike regardèrent attentivement la jeune fille au crâne rasé, Onze, qui avait essayé de se déshabiller devant eux. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il pouvait sentir toute la tristesse et la peur de la jeune fille ainsi que son incompréhension du confort qui l'entourait comme si elle était son âme-sœur – ce qui ne pouvait pas être le cas car son âme-sœur était supposée être suffisamment traumatisée pour être un adulte. C'était réellement étrange et il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Quand ils se séparèrent pour retourner chacun chez eux, Dustin passa la nuit à rester éveillé, pensant à Onze et essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Le lendemain après-midi, à la fin de leur journée de cours, ils rejoignirent à nouveau la maison de Mike et le trouvèrent dans sa chambre avec la jeune fille, essayant de l'occuper. Mike et Lucas se disputèrent pour savoir s'il fallait parler d'elle à la mère du premier et quand le deuxième commença à ouvrir la porte, celle-ci se referma très brutalement et sans aucune raison. Dustin sentit du sang couler de son propre nez avant de voir que Onze aussi saignait du nez. Il essuya son nez rapidement, choqué par ce que Onze avait fait, ne comprenant pas l'évident.

-o-o-o-

Elfe poussa un cri de rage en repoussant le Démogorgon contre le mur de la classe et Dustin tomba immédiatement à terre, paralysé par la douleur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Elfe pouvait supporter cela mais il avait bien trop mal et devait se mordre les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il sentait du sang couler encore et encore de son nez et ses oreilles et quand il leva péniblement les yeux, il put voir Elfe continuer de repousser le Démogorgon contre le mur, faisant se disperser dans toute la salle des particules grises et blanches et clignoter les lumières de façon épileptique... puis plus rien. Plus de douleur, de rage, de peur étrangères, rien. Le Démogorgon avait disparu. Elfe aussi.

Lucas vint l'aider à se relever tandis que Mike appelait Elfe mais Dustin comprit immédiatement qu'Elfe était partie et il se mit à pleurer.

-o-o-o-

Dustin remercia Nancy pour la danse et retourna s'asseoir sur l'estrade du gymnase, faisant comme s'il se reposait alors qu'il était juste un peu triste. Ce n'était pas que danser avec Nancy n'était pas une bonne chose, loin de là, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier, mais il se sentait vraiment nul. Il s'était préparé tout l'après-midi pour être classe et pouvoir inviter n'importe quelle fille à danser avec lui, mais elles avaient toutes refusé, alors ouais que Nancy danse avec lui voulait surtout dire qu'elle avait pris pitié car il n'avait vraiment trouvé personne. Il détestait ce sentiment d'échec.

Son premier réflexe fut de commencer à s'écarter quand il vit deux personnes s'asseoir à côté de lui quand il reconnut Mike et Elfe. Il remarqua que son amie semblait étrangement triste et il s'inquiéta.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout allait très bien puis d'un seul coup elle s'est mise à être triste.

-Tu lui as marché sur les pieds?

-Non! Je crois que c'est son âme-sœur car elle s'amusait vraiment et d'un seul coup, elle ressentait de mauvaises choses qui ne venaient pas d'elle. Tu te rends compte qu'on ne lui a jamais expliqué ce qu'était une âme-sœur?

-Vraiment?»

Il regarda son amie avec inquiétude tandis que celle-ci semblait vraiment mal.

«Oui! Et c'est apparemment la première fois qu'elle ressent quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas et qui soit aussi fort.

-Oh.» Il se rapprocha à nouveau et posa sa main sur le bras d'Elfe pour la réconforter. Mike se mit à genoux devant elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

«Je ne sais pas comment faire. C'était plus facile pour toi, j'avais une idée concrète de ce qu'il t'arrivait mais là... Et je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment la première fois qu'elle ressent ça comme ça.

-Si son âme-sœur est comme moi, c'est logique.»

Mike et Elfe se tournèrent vers lui si brusquement qu'il rougit et balbutia un moment avant de savoir quoi dire.

«Je... Tu sais à quel point mon âme-sœur est très brusque dans tout ce qu'elle ressent alors j'essaie toujours de faire attention à ne pas lui imposer mes émotions, étant donné qu'elle – ou il d'ailleurs, j'en sais rien – ressent les siennes si fortement. Alors peut-être que l'âme-sœur d'Elfe n'a juste pas réussi à retenir toute sa tristesse ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle ressent.

-Tu te retiens tout le temps?» demanda Elfe d'une petite voix, les yeux humides et Dustin eut aussi les yeux humides.

-Il le faut bien. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de ressentir une crise de panique alors que tout va bien avant et de ne rien pouvoir y faire parce que ça ne vient pas de toi.

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai déjà eu des crises de panique et je n'ai jamais su comment y mettre fin, je laissais juste passer jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.»

Et Dustin pouvait comprendre ça car il n'avait jamais réussi à calmer ses crises seul, il avait toujours eu besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

Ils restèrent tous les trois dans leur coin un instant à attendre d'aller mieux avant qu'Elfe et Mike ne retournent danser et Dustin ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi son ami avait gardé un œil sur lui aussi longtemps, l'observant d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-o-o-o-

Mike avait appelé Dustin pour l'aider à trouver des endroits où ranger ses affaires de façon à ce que sa petite sœur ne les touche pas et il était venu immédiatement, un peu surpris qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qui soit venu. Après une bonne heure de travail, ils prirent une pause dans la cuisine des Wheeler et se servir des boissons et gâteaux pour se reposer.

«Je crois que je sais qui est l'âme-sœur d'Elfe.»

Dustin se tourna vers Mike en continuant de siroter sa boisson, intrigué. Il trouvait ça plutôt surprenant que Mike ait réussi à trouver l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un d'autre, même Elfe. Il était très rare que ce ne soit pas les âmes-sœurs en question qui le découvrent, du fait qu'elles ressentaient les mêmes choses très souvent si ce n'était tout le temps. Il reposa sa boisson pour pouvoir lui répondre.

«Vraiment?

-Oui. J'en suis même sûr. J'ai mis un moment à l'admettre mais ça fait un moment que je le sais. Et Lucas aussi le sait. Et Max. Et Will. Et-...

-Attends, qui ne le sait pas déjà?

-Toi. On peut littéralement dire que tout le monde le sait. Même Steve et c'est un crétin.

-N'insulte pas Steve.

-Je peux, c'est un crétin. Ce qui ne veut pas qui que je ne l'apprécie pas.»

Dustin bougonna, n'appréciant pas vraiment, mais laissa passer pour cette fois, sa curiosité étant plus forte.

«Et donc, vous êtes tous si sûrs que c'est qui son âme-sœur?»

Mike se tourna à son tour vers lui et le regarda avec un sérieux déroutant. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

«C'est toi.

-Quoi?»

Dustin fronça encore plus les sourcils et se perdit dans ses mots à chercher une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il n'était pas l'âme-sœur d'Elfe mais Mike leva une main pour le couper.

«Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Je sais que c'est toi. On l'a tous compris. Vous ressentez les mêmes choses en même temps, saignez du nez en même temps, pleurez en même temps... C'est juste évident.»

Dustin n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre quand il comprit enfin l'évident et resta la bouche béante un moment avant de rougir fortement.

«Mais...

-Arrête, même Elfe le sait. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est séparés?

-Vous-... Quoi? Vous vous êtes séparés? Mais tu l'aimes!

-Oui.

-Tu l'as quittée à cause de moi?»

Il se sentait horrifié et essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas trop le faire ressentir, mais en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec tout ce que Mike était en train de lui dire. Mike secoua la tête.

«Je ne l'ai pas quittée. C'est elle qui m'a quitté.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je-...

-Ne t'excuse pas! Je comprends pourquoi.

-Mais... Non. Tu... vous...

-Dustin, prends une seconde pour réfléchir, je n'ai pas envie que tu paniques.»

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Mike lui mit sa boisson sous les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la boive, prenant ainsi le temps d'y réfléchir. Il reposa son verre quand celui-ci fut vide.

«Je ne veux pas que vous vous quittiez à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

-Si. C'est clairement parce que je me suis mis entre vous deux en étant l'âme-sœur d'Elfe.

-Non, tu ne t'es pas mis entre nous deux.

-Mais pourtant...

-Elfe m'a quitté car elle a besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qu'est une âme-sœur, Dustin, pas parce que tu es la sienne. Enfin, je sais qu'elle te plaît.

-Non!

-Dustin. Je le sais. Tu es comme ça, tu as un cœur d'artichaut. Tu tombes facilement amoureux et je trouvais ça étrange que tu ne sois pas tombé amoureux d'Elfe alors je t'ai surveillé et je sais que tu l'aimes. Tu refuse simplement de l'admettre car tu sais qu'elle me plaît aussi. Ce n'est pas toi qui te met entre elle et moi, c'est moi qui me mets entre vous deux.»

Dustin ne sut pas quoi répondre mais il savait que son visage entier était rouge. Mike finit son propre verre et vint tapoter amicalement son épaule.

«Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'aider Elfe à comprendre ce qu'est une âme-sœur. Après tout, toi aussi tu as eu un peu de mal à le comprendre. Vous pourriez y réfléchir ensemble et, qui sait, vous rapprocher. Tu as le droit.» Dustin allait chercher une excuse ou quelque chose pour s'assurer de l'état de Mike mais celui-ci l'arrêta encore une fois avec un sourire rassurant. «Tu viens? On n'a pas fini de ranger ma chambre.»


	18. 18 Fierté

Jour 18

Fierté

Jane laissa Dustin accrocher le drapeau pansexuel au niveau de ses épaules sur sa veste sans bouger tandis que Robin dessinait le drapeau LGBT sur ses joues avec du maquillage. Elle n'avait jamais été à une Pride avant mais Will, Robin, Steve, Billy et Dustin voulaient y aller et elle avait accepté de les suivre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis les autres. Tout le monde avait un drapeau: gay pour Will et Billy, bisexuel pour Dustin et Steve et lesbien pour Robin. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait attendre de tout ça alors elle se contentait d'observer, curieuse. Robin s'écarta avec un sourire, fière.

Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la Pride. Elle s'accrocha à Will pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule et regarda tout le monde avec attention. Il y avait des drapeaux partout, des gens qui riaient et s'appelaient entre eux. Certains se prenaient dans les bras, d'autres s'embrassaient, elle pouvait même en voir certains chanter et danser.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-Ils sont heureux et ils le montrent.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour montrer qu'ils existent et qu'ils ne laisseront personne les empêcher d'exister.»

Ça lui semblait être une bonne chose. Elle finit par lâcher son frère et par se détendre. Elle se tourna vers les autres. Billy tenait Steve contre lui en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et en embrassant sa joue. Dustin filmait Robin en train de danser de façon idiote, certainement pour l'envoyer à Heather qui n'avait pas pu venir cette fois-ci. Will lui sourit et fit tourner son drapeau autour de lui pour la faire rire et l'aider à se détendre, ce qu'elle fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dustin s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avec un doux sourire et elle se sentit tout simplement heureuse.


	19. 19 Maman

Jour 19

Maman

Dustin était un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait pas de soucis avec les personnes qui avaient des problèmes, quels qu'ils fussent, mais dans ce cas il s'agissait de Terry Ives, la mère biologique de Jane. Et en fait, ce n'était pas elle le problème mais la sœur de celle-ci qui le fixait dans son dos comme s'il n'allait pas le remarquer. Jane serrait doucement la main de sa mère avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Donc, c'est ma maman.

-D'accord...

-Elle était mieux avant que Papa ne lui fasse mal.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est quelqu'un d'incroyable.

-Elle ne fait plus rien aujourd'hui.

-Ouais mais elle a essayé de te sauver, c'est ça? Et de combattre ton Papa.» Il n'aimait pas dire ce mot. «Alors si elle a fait des trucs incroyables à l'époque, elle est toujours quelqu'un d'incroyable même si elle n'a rien fait d'autre d'incroyable depuis.»

La tante de Jane arrêta de le fixer et il l'entendit s'éloigner. Sa petite-amie lui adressa un sourire triste.

«Merci. Tu veux te présenter?

-Elle va m'entendre?

-Elle n'est pas sourde.

-Ouais mais... Elle a l'air quand même perdu.

-Elle t'entend.

-D'accord...»

Il s'approcha de Terry, les mains crispées et moites.

«Bonjour, madame... Je m'appelle Dustin.» Il regarda Jane pour savoir si il se débrouillait bien. Elle hocha la tête. «Je suis le petit copain de votre fille, de Jane.

-Je suis sa seule fille.

-Pardon, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Ma mère comprend aussi.»

Il se demandait comment Jane faisait pour savoir ça mais il n'osait pas le lui demander.

«Je... euh... Je suis content d'avoir rencontré votre fille. Elle est... vraiment géniale. Enfin, peut-être que vous le savez?»

Jane lui sourit et l'incita à continuer. Ses mains attrapèrent son pull pour ne plus se battre ensemble.

«Euh... Je suis... Je suis content de vous rencontrer aussi? Enfin, je... Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure condition pour nous rencontrer mais... Je...

-Est-ce que ça va?»

Il fut surpris par la voix de Jane.

«Tu es plus causant d'habitude.

-Je dois bien avouer que j'ai plus l'habitude de voir les réactions des gens pour me repérer dans mes mots.

-Oh. Tu veux que je lui parle pour toi?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller.» Il se tourna à nouveau vers Terry. «Je fais ce que je peux pour être un bon petit-ami, si ça peut vous rassurer?»

Le rire de Jane le fit rougir honteusement.

«Pourquoi tu rigoles?

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien drôle.

-Ça l'est, je te le promets. Ma mère t'aime bien.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûre?» Il remarqua alors qu'elle s'essuyait le nez. «Évidemment... C'est plus facile comme ça.»

Elle rit à nouveau puis se redressa. Elle tint encore la main de sa mère un instant, la caressant du pouce, avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner lentement.

«Tu viens? On devrait la laisser se reposer.»

Dustin prit sa main pour la suivre.


	20. 20 Sous la pluie

Jour 20

Sous la pluie

La pluie tombait de façon diluvienne sur Hawkins. À la base, Jane était supposée retrouver tout le monde à l'arcade pour jouer aux jeux vidéos mais elle avait dû faire un détour pour aller chercher le dernier cadeau de noël qu'elle avait à acheter, celui pour Jonathan, et elle se retrouvait à présent coincée sous la devanture d'un ancien magasin pour les protéger elle et le cadeau de son frère contre l'averse.

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle allait pouvoir attendre un moment. Ce n'était pas comme en été, la pluie n'allait pas juste durer une minute ou deux, elle allait être bien plus longue que cela.

Regardant la pluie tomber et s'écouler sur la route jusque dans les canalisations, elle se mit à réfléchir à un tas de choses idiotes auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé jusque là. Elle resta ainsi un moment, se laissant bercer par la pluie, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle se pencha légèrement pour ne pas être mouillée et voir qui l'interpellait quand Dustin se glissa sous la devanture à ses côtés, un parapluie au-dessus de la tête. Elle eut l'impression de voir son sauveur quand il la recouvrit également en dessous du parapluie. Ce fut probablement pour cette raison qu'il lui semblait voir le garçon être auréolé et qu'elle ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il lui disait.

«Quoi?

-Je t'ai enfin trouvée!

-Comment tu as fait?

-Will a dit que tu devais aller chercher quelque chose pour noël. Comme je suis le seul à avoir un parapluie, je suis venu te chercher.» Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle le prenne. «Tu viens? Il va falloir courir pour ne pas être trop trempés.

-Ou on peut attendre que la pluie cesse.

-Les autres vont être surpris de nous voir rentrer plus tard que prévu.

-On leur dira que tu as mis du temps à me trouver.»

Dustin fit mine de réfléchir puis lui sourit en fermant son parapluie.

«Ça me va, faisons ça.»


	21. 21 Jolie Rose

Jour 21

Jolie rose

Dustin ne savait pas pourquoi mais Jane lui donnait beaucoup de fleurs en ce moment, des roses pour être exact. Elle ne s'était jamais expliqué sur la raison d'un tel choix mais il appréciait les fleurs et les gardaient toutes dans sa chambre ou sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il était si heureux à chaque fois d'avoir ces roses.

Un après-midi de mi-décembre, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque et que Dustin essayait d'expliquer les cours de science à Jane, celle-ci s'éclipsa un moment puis revint avec plusieurs roses qu'elle tendit à Dustin avec un sourire qui lui paraissait fatigué. Il accepta les fleurs mais fronça les sourcils, se rappelant soudainement que ce n'était pas logique qu'elle puisse apporter ce genre de fleurs en plein mois de décembre.

«Jane... Comment ça se fait que tu trouves autant de roses et aussi facilement ces derniers mois?

-Je... C'est comme ça.

-Explique moi, ça m'intrigue.»

Jane se replia sur elle-même sans vouloir répondre avant de céder.

«Elle sortent de ma bouche.»

Dustin se sentit mal et essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu.

«Quoi?

-Les roses. Elles sortent de ma bouche.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est une blague.

-Les amis ne mentent pas.»

-o-o-o-

Hopper s'était mis en colère contre Dustin et l'avait accusé de n'avoir pas remarqué avant l'état de Jane et il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Il avait vu Jane lui adresser des signaux de détresse sur son état pendant un long moment et il n'avait rien compris. Aussi, depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital, il n'avait plus le droit de la voir.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de jours à l'hôpital, Jane put enfin sortir et Dustin la voir. Enfin, elle vint le voir quand personne ne la surveillait et qu'elle pouvait surprendre Dustin. Et ce fut le cas car il ne s'attendait pas à la voir jeter des cailloux à sa fenêtre.

Sa mère était endormie devant la télé alors il se précipita dehors pour que Jane ne la réveille pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda son amie avec un grande inquiétude. Il savait que la médecine actuelle n'avait aucune solution pour soigner le Hanahaki alors si elle était sortie, c'était que plus personne ne pouvait rien pour elle.

«Elfe?

-Salut Dustin.»

Il pouvait voir à quel point elle allait mal. Même si elle ne toussait pas, des petites roses avaient poussé sur ses lèvres et grandissaient dans ses poumons, rendant sa respiration de plus en plus difficile et sifflante.

«Pourquoi tu es là? Tu devrais te reposer te reposer chez toi.

-Pourquoi faire?

-S'il te plaît.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la suppliait mais il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jane s'approcha de lui et se mit à tousser violemment, laissant tomber à terre plusieurs roses rouges. Il s'approcha à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment t'aider à aller mieux. Si seulement tu pouvais me dire qui tu aimes pour que je puisse t'aider au moins un petit peu.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Je suis sûr que si! Dis-moi juste qui c'est.»

Jane toussa encore sur son épaule puis s'écarta et lui tendit l'une des roses qu'elle venait de cracher. Dustin sentit une colère monter en lui et il se mit à pleurer.

«Mais pourquoi tu me donnes toujours ces fichues fleurs? Pourquoi à moi?»

Jane ne répondit pas, continuant de lui tendre la rose avec un espoir dans les yeux que Dustin n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre.

«Tu devrais les donner à celui, ou à celle j'en sais rien, que tu aimes! Arrête de me les donner à moi, ça ne fonctionnera pas, ça va juste-!»

Il se mit à tousser violemment, ayant soudainement mal à la gorge à force de parler aussi fort, et se plia sur lui-même en pleurant un peu plus. Jane s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude quand il cracha une rose jaune qui tomba par terre, entre leurs pieds.

Dustin l'écrasa de son pied aussi vite que possible mais Jane l'avait vue. _Elle en avait finalement vu une._

Il leva des yeux terrifiés vers elle et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Il se mit à côté d'elle et la secoua pour la réveiller, en vain, avant d'aller chercher sa mère en criant pour qu'elle face quelque chose, qu'elle fasse _quoi que ce soit_.


	22. 22 Good Omens

Jour 22

Good Omens

Dustin était assis sur le grand mur qui entourait le jardin d'Eden, juste au dessus de la porte de l'Est et regardait Adam et Eve qui s'avançaient lentement dans le désert, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il s'inquiétait pour eux, il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

Un serpent glissa lentement à côté de lui puis finit par se changer lentement en une jeune fille au crâne rasé qui lui donnait des airs masculin. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes repliées devant elle, et elle regarda à son tour les deux humains qui partaient.

«Tu t'inquiètes.

-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Tu en ferais de même si tu voyais les choses comme moi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que leur sort ne m'inquiétais pas.»

Il regarda le démon avec surprise et agacement.

«Comment tu peux dire ça? N'est-ce pas toi qui leur a donné la pomme?

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment interdit. Pourquoi Dieu aurait placé ce pommier avec toutes ces pommes au milieu de son jardin, à la vue de tous, si ce n'était pas pour qu'elles soient mangées? Je n'imaginais pas que ça provoquerait tout cela.

-Oh... Je vois. C'était un malentendu alors?

-C'est ça.

-Tu... Tu ne voulais pas faire le mal?

-Ce n'était pas mon but pour cette fois, en effet.»

Dustin la regarda avec attention, intrigué par sa façon d'agir. Elle lui semblait sympathique, enfin, un petit peu. Il secoua la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre avec un démon. Il pouvait malgré tout rester poli.

«Alors... quel est ton nom? Pour que je sache qui est mon nouvel ennemi?

-Je m'appelle Onze.» Ce nom ne semblait pas lui plaire mais Dustin pouvait se tromper après tout. Il ne connaissait pas les expressions de visage des démons. Peut-être que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que pour les anges, il n'était pas au fait de ce genre de choses et il se rendit compte que ça l'intéressait plutôt bien d'en savoir plus. «Tu t'appelles... Dustin. C'est ça?

-C'est ça. Comment tu le sais?

-Je ne sais pas. Je le sais juste. J'ai une question. N'es-tu pas supposé avoir une épée de feu sur toi? Je ne la vois pas. Je croyais que tous les anges en avaient une.

-Je...» Dustin regarda Adam et Eve. Onze suivit son regard et remarqua Eve sortir une épée de feu et la donner à Adam alors qu'un lion les approchait. «Je leur aie donnée.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils en ont plus besoin que moi. Elle est enceinte. Ils n'ont jamais eu à se battre. Si on ne leur donne pas la moindre aide, ils ne réussiront à rien.

-Dieu est d'accord avec cela?»

Il n'en savait rien.

«Bien sûr.»

Onze le regarda comme si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vrai mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui le rassura. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et réfléchit un moment, silencieusement alors que les cadavre du lion brûlait au milieu du sable.

«Pourquoi les anges et démons sont ennemis?

-C'est ainsi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver ça juste.

-À la fin, il y aura une guerre. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

-Je ne veux pas me battre.»

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

«Moi non plus.»

Qui fut répondu par un autre murmure.

La pluie commença à tomber pour la première fois sur Terre. Dustin leva les yeux en l'air et étendit une de ses ailes au-dessus d'Onze qui fut surprise.

«On n'est pas obligés de se battre tout de suite.» dit Dustin avec un petit sourire timide.

Onze hocha la tête et replia ses jambes contre elle pour s'abriter correctement sous l'aile blanche, gardant une distance respectueuse avec l'ange.

«Est-ce que tu crois que ce seront eux qui provoquerons la fin du monde?»

Dustin la regarda d'abord avec curiosité puis regarda ensuite les deux humains.

«Non. Ils sont trop fragiles, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

-Et si, grâce à ton épée, ils trouvaient un jour le moyen de provoquer la fin? Je veux dire... Grâce à elle, ils sont bien plus forts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Que c'est peut-être moi qui ait fait la bonne chose et toi la mauvaise.

-C'est horrible.

-Mais tu rigoles.

-Non!»

Dustin mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire nerveux alors Onze décida de le laisser tranquille.

«Enfin, tu as raison sur un point, ça ne peut pas être les humains qui provoquent la fin du monde. Peu importe ce qu'ils font, c'est nous qui détruirons tout dans notre guerre. Le mieux, c'est d'en profiter jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini.

-Pour les humains?

-Pour nous aussi.»

Dustin resta muet longtemps à sa proposition. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise proposition et même s'il avait l'impression que le démon essayait de le tenter, ça lui semblait presque cohérent. Il lui adressa un regard. Un démon aussi doué pour pratiquement réussir à le tenter devait être très doué. Il devrait peut-être garder un œil sur elle. Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne réussisse pas à tenter un autre ange.

«Pourquoi pas.»

Et au sourire que lui adressa le démon, il comprit qu'il faisait bien de la surveiller. N'importe qui pourrait tomber pour un sourire pareil.


	23. 23 Au revoir

Jour 23

Au revoir (_Goodbye to a world_\- Porter Robinson)

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

La lumière crépitait dans la pièce, le néon commençant à être vraiment trop vieux. Jane était appuyée contre le mur, ne pouvant pas s'approcher sur le lit alors que tout le monde autour pleurait et tentait de le réconforter. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le regarder, prise de frissons d'horreur et d'effroi à chaque fois.

Il se mit à tousser doucement, si doucement qu'elle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre par dessus les pleurs et mots vainement rassurants. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter, mais il l'appelait et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas venir quand il l'appelait.

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye now_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

«Jane... Tu es toujours là, je peux te voir. Viens, s'il te plaît.»

Elle n'en avait aucune envie mais elle accepta. Alors qu'elle quittait son mur qui était encore la seule chose à la maintenir debout, elle bascula en avant et trébucha sur ses propres pieds ce qui faillit la faire tomber. Elle posa ses mains crispées sur les barreaux du lit et garda ses yeux figés sur les câbles de l'électrocardiogramme.

«Tu ne veux pas me regarder?»

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il prenne ce ton amusé et doux pour lui parler, elle avait l'impression d'être une personne horrible, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Une larme traîtresse coula sur sa joue alors elle l'essuya en vitesse mais il l'avait quand même vue.

«Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.»

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

«Espèce d'idiot.»

Elle entendit quelqu'un émettre un son de jugement mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

«Si tu croyais que je n'allais pas pleurer, c'est que tu es un idiot.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas.» Elle lui fit son meilleur sourire. «Je savais très bien que j'allais pleurer de toute façon.»

À la façon dont il la regarda, elle comprit qu'il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il tendit sa main doucement jusqu'à elle et la posa sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement avec son pouce. Les larmes lui grimpèrent aux yeux mais Jane se retint de pleurer encore plus.

«Je t'aime, tu le sais?»

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye now_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world_

_That's our own_

Elle hocha la tête difficilement.

«Je t'aime aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Quand je vais me réveiller, je serais dans un super endroit, en plus Will m'y attend déjà.» La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma brusquement alors que quelqu'un était parti pour pleurer en paix. «Et je serai là quand tu arriveras. Prends tout le temps qu'il te reste, je t'attendrais quand même, surtout que tu auras tant de choses à me dire. Ok?»

Elle laissa échapper un rire pour ne pas pleurer.

«Ok.»

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres comme si elle craignait de le faire partir en poussière. Elle se redressa lentement pour le regarder avec amour.

«Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Tout va bien se passer.

-Promis?

-Promis.»

Elle attendit qu'il ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_

_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself_

_And if it's true, I will surround you-_


	24. 24 Cadeaux

Jour 24

Cadeau

Jane plia délicatement le papier sur la boite de crayons de couleurs et posa très lentement un petit bout de scotch dessus pour le faire tenir et au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à l'emballer complètement. Elle montra son travail à Dustin qui sembla se réveiller et il lui sourit.

«C'est... c'est bien fait! Mais tu prends un peu de temps pour emballer, tu es sûre que u ne veux pas que je le fasse pour toi?

-Non. Je sais faire alors je peux.

-Bon... Je te laisse faire alors mais s'il te plaît, aies fini avant ce soir. Noël approche et j'aimerais qu'on ait fini aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ça plus tard, tu comprends?»

Elle hocha la tête et s'attaqua à son deuxième cadeau. Dustin regarda l'heure. La journée était déjà bien avancée et il l'avait passée à expliquer à sa petite amie comment emballer _un_ cadeau. Il avait pour sa part pratiquement fini d'emballer ses cadeaux car il s'y était pris en avance mais Jane avait insisté pour emballer les siens avec lui, or il n'avait pas autant de temps qu'il ne le voudrait pour l'aider.

«Dustin?»

Il retint un soupir en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était encore laissée déconcentrer par ses pensées et lui adressa un petit sourire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est quoi au juste, Noël?»

_Oh._ Elle devait être vraiment perdue alors. Il reposa son papier cadeau et se tourna vers elle pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

«Alors... Noël est une... fête religieuse.

-Religieuse.

-En rapport à un culte. Un culte, c'est quand tu vénères quelqu'un de réel ou fictif et que tu crains cette personne de façon respectueuse.» ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'était un culte. «Noël s'est un peu développée en dehors des religieux mais n'est pas fêtée par tout le monde. Certains n'en voient pas l'intérêt. La veille de Noël, toute la famille ou les amis se réunissent et mangent ensemble de la dinde, des gâteaux, de la bûche... Et le jour de Noël, le 25, ils s'offrent des cadeaux pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Pourquoi Noël se fête le 25?

-Ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit ça car tout le monde apprécie la religion mais c'est parce que des religieux ont décidé de supprimer une fête païenne il y a longtemps pour forcer un peuple à obéir et à s'adapter. Ils ont donc dit que Jésus était né ce jour-là mais c'est sûrement faux.

-Qui est Jésus?»

Dustin réfléchit un peu. Il lui fallait toujours réfléchir pour trouver des mots plus simples pour que Jane le comprenne.

«C'était un homme. Il pouvait marcher sur l'eau, multiplier les pains et changer l'eau en vin. Il disait que Dieu, celui qui aurait créé notre monde, était son père et qu'il voulait la paix entre tous les hommes.

-Ça a l'air bien.

-C'est un mensonge. Personne n'est le fils de Dieu car il n'existe pas et personne ne peut obtenir la paix entre tout le monde. Nous sommes tous trop différents.» C'était trop sombre, il allait la rendre triste. «Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Aujourd'hui, Noël est à propos d'un gros monsieur en rouge qui passe dans les cheminées pour déposer les cadeaux.

-Quoi? Alors pourquoi on en fait?

-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pour que les enfants rêvent et obéissent. Si un gros monsieur leur offre les cadeaux, ils seront plus sages.

-C'est un mensonge.

-Ouais.

-Ce n'est pas bien.

-C'est différent. Les parents ont besoin que leurs enfants croient en quelque chose, aient de l'espoir, des rêves plein la tête. Ils n'ont plus rien en eux alors ils ont besoin de voir que la génération d'après ait quelque chose.»

Jane fronça les sourcils, pas bien sûre de comprendre mais elle finit par hausser les épaules et reprit son travail. Dustin fut rassuré et reprit sa propre tâche. Il eut fini bien avant elle et décida de l'aider pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rentrer trop tard.

«Tu vas passer Noël avec qui?

-Ma mère, Tews et Yurtle. Ça va être sympa. Et toi?

-Avec mon père et Joyce, Will et Jonathan. Je ne sais pas si ce sera bien.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera bien. Tu me raconteras.»

Elle hocha la tête. Un peu plus tard, quand la voiture de Hopper s'arrêta devant la maison des Henderson et que Jane eut à rentrer, elle tendit un cadeau à Dustin qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée.

«C'est Will qui l'a emballé. Tout l'ouvrira à Noël, hein? Et tu me diras ce que tu en penses?

-Tu me l'offres maintenant? Attends!»

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et redescendit à toute vitesse, lui tendant une boite emballée de taille moyenne.

«Tiens.» Et il prit son cadeau en échange.

-C'est quoi?

-Tu le verras à Noël.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce sera drôle à Noël. Je l'espère.»

Jane sourit grandement et serra la boite contre elle.

«Je t'aime. À demain!

-Moi aussi.» dit-il alors qu'elle dévalait l'allée et grimpait dans la voiture de Hopper. Il avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Il regarda le cadeau de Jane et alla le poser en sécurité dans sa chambre à un endroit où rien ne l'abîmerait. Il avait hâte d'être à Noël.


	25. 25 Ni donjons ni dragons

Jour 25

Ni donjon ni dragon

_Le barde grimpa sur scène et gratta les cordes de son luth, attirant l'attention de tous les clients de la taverne sur lui alors que sa voix s'élevait dans le bâtiment. Il chanta si fort et si bien que personne ne remarqua le groupe d'aventuriers qui essayaient de se rendre dans la cave et de démanteler le réseau de drogue qui y exécutait ses méfaits._

_Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de tous les clients à la perfection mais il avait fallu que l'elfe foire son crochetage de serrure et attire l'attention sur tout le groupe. Le barde regarda ses amis se plonger dans un combat rude contre des ennemis bien trop nombreux pour eux et décida de quitter la scène pour les aider. Le combat fut réellement rude et leur mage fut blessé trop fortement très vite. Il leur fallait mettre fin au combat rapidement ou ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Puis le barde remarqua que sa compagne l'elfe allait se prendre un coup qui serait très possiblement fatal._

-o-o-o-

Mike leva les yeux vers Dustin, se demandant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris.

«Tu veux faire quoi?

-Je lui lance mon luth au visage! Ça va forcément lui faire mal!

-Et ça va risquer de blesser El si tu rates ton jet!» rétorqua Max avec colère.

-Mais il va la tuer! Personne n'a mieux à proposer alors je fais ça.»

Il prit les dés dans sa main et commença à les secouer.

«Sinon je pourrais esquiver son attaque.» proposa Jane.

-Tu as fait un échec critique, tu ne peux pas agir.» lui expliqua Will. «C'est Dustin ou rien.

-Merci de me soutenir dans mon plan.

-Je ne te soutiens pas, c'est une idée horrible. On ne peut juste rien faire d'autre.

-Alors je fais ça!»

Max grogna, Lucas retint un rire, Will adressa un regard désolé à Jane qui ne comprenait toujours pas où était le problème et Mike passa ses mains sur son visage en attendant que les dés tombent.

Le bruit de leur roulement se fit dans un silence de mort. Un premier cri s'échappa avec force, plein de joie et Dustin – qui avait fait une réussite critique – se leva de sa chaise en répétant qu'il avait réussi à la sauver. Mike attendit qu'il se calme avant d'expliquer toute la situation.

«Alors voilà ce qu'il se passe! Dustin prend son luth dans sa main droite, le rejette en arrière derrière son épaule, inspire un grand coup et le jette en avant, dans une direction par-faite! Le luth se précipite en avant, tournant sur lui-même, et atterrit en plein dans la tête de ton ennemi qui était sur le point de planter Jane dans la poitrine. Il tombe en arrière!» Il se mit debout en frappant des mains sur la table, sachant qu'il allait exciter l'attention de Dustin ainsi. «Il s'écroule sur le sol et reste à terre. Tu l'as complètement assommé! Vos ennemis sont surpris par ton action, ils tentent de comprendre. Vous avez tous un tour d'avance, qu'est-ce que vous faites?»

Will et Max restèrent choqués, Jane mit encore un moment à répondre alors Lucas fut le premier à intervenir pour agir et Jane fit de même ensuite, sauvant Dustin à son tour et ils finirent par remporter ce combat qu'ils n'auraient jamais gagné sans cette réussite critique.

-o-o-o-

_Quand le combat fut fini, le groupe fuit la taverne pour ne pas être arrêté par les clients et ne s'arrêta que bien plus tard. Leur mission avait échoué mais au moins ils étaient en vie._

_Le barde banda une petite plaie qui saignait sur son bras quand il fut rejoint par l'elfe. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, voulant apprécier ce moment qu'ils avaient pour eux, observant la plaine enneigée qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon._


End file.
